Best Wishes
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha found happiness together. Miroku and Sango... didn't happen. The taiji-ya feels abandoned, even though she knows she isn't. Will she find her own happiness in the most unexpected way? SessSan
1. Part I

_**Best Wishes**_

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary

Kagome and Inuyasha found happiness together. Miroku and Sango... didn't happen.

The taiji-ya feels abandoned, even though she knows she isn't.

Will she find her own happiness in the most unexpected way?

_Part I_

-------

Kagome felt ashamed that she had delayed the defeat of the notorious hanyou, Naraku. She felt ashamed because, in doing so, multiple things went wrong. Sango and Miroku didn't get married. The well had sealed itself off. Inuyasha was stuck with the unfortunate luck that Sesshoumaru kept trying to kill him now that Naraku was out of the way. The brothers had a strange relationship. They had fought together to defeat a common foe. Unfortunately, nothing was there to keep it that way. Sesshoumaru was too stubborn to admit affection for his brother. At least, that was what everyone was saying.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled at her friend. The two were engrossed in their habitual talks. Kagome had decided to take up training under Kaede to become the village priestess. Sango was going back and forth to her village as well as keeping tabs on local villages. Inuyasha was helping her a little and they hadn't seen much of Miroku since he had taken up wandering again.

"I just don't want you to exhaust yourself. You're doing too much to avoid thinking about him." The young miko was worried. Sango had looked thinner and much paler than usual. Kirara was around her more than she had been before, her ruby eyes watching every move her mistress made.

"I don't need him. He wasn't my whole life. Sure, I love him but I refuse to be depressed because we didn't work out." The houshi had groped other women a few times too many. For the first week, Sango had barely slept and had taken to blaming herself. Sure, she hadn't acted like a wimp and she hadn't cried every moment but Kagome knew she had cried when she thought no one was around.

"Are you sure you're all right with this routine?" The taiji-ya grinned at her worried friend.

"I told you that I'll settle into it. Stop worrying about me and focus on your training. It's hard enough without you being distracted." Their conversation turned lighter and more teasing after that. The two then went to bathe in the hot springs.

"Oh! Sango, will you stay here for the week? The festival is coming and we could use your help with the construction. The last one was a mess without you there to keep the guys working." Sango considered it for a minute then shrugged with a grin.

"Sounds fine to me. I could use a little break, anyway." The two made plans and then walked to the village to get started before bed.

-------

Sango sensed him before anyone in the room. Inuyasha had moved from the roof already. She quietly got to her feet and grabbed her wakizashi, just in case she might need it. She slid from the house and into the cover of darkness. Her gas mask was tied around the hilt of her sword and she slid it up around her neck, not yet putting it to her face. She tried to keep downwind to avoid being noticed by the brothers.

"Shut the fuck up! Just because I'm not a full-blooded asshole like you doesn't mean you can push me around!" Inuyasha had raised his voice already. "I know I have to do it soon. So do you. Better start before the season picks her for you." The hanyou's voice held it's usual arrogance.

"I have been observing. I am past my time already but it is easy to delay for a Daiyoukai." She was close enough to hear them. Sesshoumaru's tone was even as always. They weren't fighting.

"Blah, blah, blah." Inuyasha snarled. "Just the right whiff and you'll be on your ass. There isn't anything you can do about it if you catch a scent you like."

"Nothing so far. Seems there is no one worthy enough."

"Hmph. Acting all high-and-mighty like that won't do shit. You've gotta get off that pedestal if you're going to find a woman with the calibur to handle your bullshit." Inuyasha didn't seem to be in any danger. Was this nightly visit usual? She had been gone most of the time. Kagome said that they always fought. Never was there was a mutual conversation. He would be all bloody and moody when he got back from an encounter. It was silent for a few moments. "There ain't a youkai out there who would be any good for Rin."

"I know." Rin was Sesshoumaru's young ward. She was unruly and hard to handle. Awfully rebellious or so Sango had heard. "I was considering a plan that would involve Rin picking the woman."

"What if she picked a human?" It was silent for a period again.

"Then so be it. I would hardly get a full-blood heir out of another species of youkai. The inu are dying out. Most of the women are mated already and, if they are not, they are too low in status or age." It sounded like the Daiyoukai was pretty pissed about the subject.

"Status still counts?"

"Of course it counts. Not only do I need a woman of position but she has to be able to take care of herself against all opposing youkai." Inuyasha chuckled then went quiet.

"Bring Rin down for the festival at the end of the week. Bet you she'll find a woman she likes." Sango began to edge away. She felt that she'd heard enough. Not only that but the wind could shift and she would be in deep shit. When she got back to the house, she dropped down in her spot and was asleep almost instantly.

-------

"We have a deadline to make! Hurry up with those shops!" Sango was livid. She had been woken up early for the construction of the festival to find herself with a bunch of lazy ass workers. The women kept to their schedule but the men were slowing down as the heat began to increase. She allowed a break every hour. The thing that ticked her off was the fact that she was almost done with the entertainment stage while they lagged behind. She was going to help the serving crew that night. If any man touched her ass, he would have his cup shoved up his nose and and his hands shoved up his ass.

"I can't believe this is the third day of construction." Kagome offered her a drink of water. Sango accepted happily. "Last time, we had half of this much done. We only made deadline because of Inuyasha." Sango paused. The other night, when she had overheard the two brothers, she had thought almost nothing of it until that morning when she spotted Kagome dressing fresh wounds. She then figured it was to keep up an image.

"Who is going to be the entertainment?"

"I have to do a traditional dance and an encore. Same as before. Speaking of which, will you help me? I need you to sit out for at least two dances to play the flute for me. Please!"

"I don't know..." Sango teased. Kagome begged a little more and then the taiji-ya gave in. Her mother had taught her how to play. She had even given Sango her own flute to her as a birthday present. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you!"

-------

Inuyasha watched the taiji-ya the entire day. The way she commanded, the way she pulled through as a fierce leader, the way she did things on her own, and especially the way she acted to the village children. Shippou and Sango were close but he wanted to see how she handled other children. She taught them slowly and instructed them clearly, a bright smile on her face when they asked questions. She acted motherly toward them all. He should have figured since she had treasured her little brother and all the people in her village. She never treated anyone with disdain unless they deserved it. In fact, Sango had been the one his mind pointed to at the description that his brother provided. Sango could hold her own against Naraku until help arrived. The deranged hanyou had been the biggest threat out there.

_She is strong enough to take his shit. She's strong enough to ward off every opposing youkai. She's perfect. Even for Rin... The only thing is...do I subject her to the horrors of being bound to my brother?_

Sesshoumaru had been influenced by the human girl that followed him around. He had even accepted his hanyou brother. He was willing to choose a human for the sake of the little girl. That was saying something. Even though it had come out with a tone of pure disgust, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't admit to hating humans completely anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Myouga bounded up to him, landing on his nose and beginning to suck the tasty blood-

"Get the hell off my face." _Slap_! The flea youkai landed in the hanyou's awaiting palm. "What are you doing here?"

"The festival is only a few days away! I wouldn't miss Kagome-san's performance."

"Nor would you want to miss the fact that a Daiyoukai will be attending." The flea looked confused until horror dawned on his face. "His time's almost up. If he doesn't find her soon then he'll take some random wench that probably wouldn't be suitable."

"What about you, m'lord?"

"I've chosen and began courting. Kagome knows what's going on." The hanyou frowned down at his vassal in his hand.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been watching Sango-san all day... What is that all about?" Perceptive idiot. Inuyasha growled.

"I was thinking that she'd be the one for him." Complete silence weighed the friends down as they looked over at the taiji-ya as she hefted a plank of wood up onto her nearly-complete stage. She took a step back and looked into the dying light of the setting sun. Red and orange streaked the sky as a light breeze cooled the workers. The hot day was at an end.

-------

The last day of preparation was the hardest. Sango finished the stage early and then began setting everything up. The colored glow baskets were strung up on strings and the decorations were in order thanks to the women and children. The shops were almost stocked. She sighed as she set down a heavy box filled with metals for the last shop. Her eyes felt heavy and her limbs ached. She hadn't slept much the night before. Dreams were once again keeping her awake.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome gleefully grabbed her friend. "Tomorrow is the big day! I can't even tell you how excited I am." The light flush to the miko's face reminded the taiji-ya of how innocent her friend still was. It was good to see it after all of the darkness Naraku had caused. "Why don't we go hang out in the hot springs? That way you're not sore tomorrow. I need you in mint condition." As they wandered off, Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. Myouga shook his head softly.

"Sango's going to be a tough one to crack. You know that." The flea grimaced at the thought of the taiji-ya realizing the hanyou's intentions of inviting Sesshoumaru and Rin to the festival.

"I'd rather not think about it right now. I have a lot of other things to worry about at the moment."

"More so than her possible revenge?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha also had to worry about Rin. The little girl could possibly form a bond with Kagome. Or a worthless princess that acted nice. Those two possibilities, mainly the first one, troubled him greatly. Rin seemed like a good judge of character. She was spirited for a little girl. She would hopefully attach herself to Sango. Hell, the taiji-ya needed something in her life. Some_one_. That definitely was not Miroku.

_At least I know for sure that Sesshoumaru is loyal. He isn't going to cheat on her._

However, getting Sango to agree to let Sesshoumaru court her could be another problem. His brother wasn't exactly a stand-up guy. He was not the perfect male specimen he thought he was. If anything, Sango could take him down a few notches.

"M'lord? I sense him. I did not think he would come until morning."

"He's actually right on time." Inuyasha went to their usual meeting place and waited briefly for his brother to materialize out of nowhere.

"When will the other guests arrive?" His smooth voice still grated on the younger brother's nerves.

"Tomorrow morning. You're the surprise guest of honor." He sniffed and got a whiff of the human charge. Rin peeked out from behind her lord's legs with a slight frown on her face. It brightened to a grin when she noticed him. He smirked back at her.

"I trust that there is room for us."

"Of course." Inuyasha had prepared his home for his brother. It wouldn't do to pack the Daiyoukai in with Sango, Kaede, Kagome, and Shippou. "You'll use my place. I usually sleep on the roof anyway." A smirk almost passed the elder brother's lips.

"Fine. Come, Rin. Tomorrow is an early day."

-------

Sunrise came and with it, a celebration. Sango had slept fitfully and only moody when donned with the serving uniform. It was a pathetically short kimono and it made her feel bare.

"I can't wear this! It's not the way I was raised!" Kagome eventually coaxed the shy taiji-ya into the skimpy kimono. Even the miko had to admit that she felt bad for her friend. Sango had a great body, toned to perfection. Someone would die before her performance. She just knew it. One man was going to make a wrong move and it would be the end of him.

"Just try to keep yourself calm. Later, you'll change into the performing kimono I picked out for you. Then you can wear whatever you want for the night." It was a weak way to comfort her but she knew it would work.

"Easy for you to say. You get to stay in the traditional clothes of a priestess..." Once the grumbling was over and Sango got pulled away by a few other serving girls, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She just hoped that her friend wasn't mad at her.

"Kagome-san?" A smooth voice behind her caused her to stiffen. She whirled around to face purple robes and deep blue eyes.

"Miroku-sama?"

-------

_And there we have the first chapter!_

_This fic is dedicated to OneInuLuver. Thank you so much for your support! I'm so glad you put up with my multiple cases of writer's block and my lack of updates. I look forward to seeing how you like this piece of fanfiction!_

_I do so hope that you and all of the other SessSan fans enjoy!_

_-Angel_


	2. Part II

_**Best Wishes**_

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha.

_Part II_

-------

_**"Kagome-san?" A smooth voice behind her caused her to stiffen. She whirled around to face purple robes and deep blue eyes.**_

_**"Miroku-sama?"**_

The houshi grinned and his eyes sparkled. He hadn't seen his friends since he had taken to wandering. The festival had dragged him back. He didn't know why exactly it was this one that was more important than the others but he knew he had to be there.

"It's been so long." Kagome couldn't admit that she wasn't happy to see him but it was an unfortunate time to arrive. Sango was just recovering, or so the miko felt, and she wouldn't be able to stand being around the man that had shattered her very first engagement.

"Indeed it has. I was wondering, is Inuyasha around? I have need to speak with him." Miroku hadn't changed a bit. He was still charming and every sentence seemed to contain some level of flirtation.

"Trying to find him on festival day is quite hard. Why don't you wait here while I go find him?" She didn't want him to mingle. He would run into Sango that way. He smiled and nodded distractedly. There were a lot of pretty girls. He could stay put for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Rin was fighting her way through the crowd. She wanted a drink badly and had horrible luck with trying to get around the unfamiliar village. The little girl was about to give up and find Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru and ask for help. Jaken wasn't there to help her, either. Sesshoumaru had sent him away on business. She cried out quietly when she was shoved to the ground rather roughly. Rin was a tough girl but she was in an unfamiliar crowd and was feeling overwhelmed. Not to mention that being trampled on was a high possibility. Suddenly, a soft but firm grasp had her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" The woman had a firm tone. She was immensely successful in scolding the person that shoved the girl. Rin's chestnut brown eyes curiously glimpsed long dark hair swept into a loose bun with chopsticks stuck through it and fierce mahogany eyes framed by a pretty face. A familiar face. It was Kohaku's sister. "Are you all right?" Rin was shocked speechless when concern flooded the hard voice. Warmth and softness brought out a foreign beauty in the woman's hard features.

"I-I'm fine!" She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why don't you come with me? I can get you a cool drink and something to eat. Does that sound good to you?" The little girl responded with a grin and a vehement agreement. It was awarded with a hearty laugh from the nice woman. Rin didn't want to bring up Kohaku but she really couldn't remember her name. "My name is Sango." She lifted the little girl up onto a tall wooden stool. "What's yours?"

"Rin." The smile left Sango's face as instant recognition forced her into slight shock. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even gotten a good look at the little girl. Sango turned away and got the little girl the things she had promised, all the while imagining Sesshoumaru in a crowd of impatient, unruly humans. She swallowed her fear and let all of her worries out in a sigh. He wouldn't have come if he couldn't deal with it.

"Here you go, Rin." A smile slid onto her face when the small child grinned brightly at the sight of the food.

"Thank you, Sango-san." The taiji-ya laughed before waving her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Call me Sango. We don't need formalities between us."

"Okay, Sango-chan!" Rin was delighted to have made a friend of Kohaku's sister. She was a strong and admirable woman. Kohaku had been her friend and she missed him dearly. She couldn't imagine the pain the taiji-ya in front of her had gone through. Sango had always been trying to save her brother. It was like when Rin had lost her family. Sango had also lost everything. Her family, her brother, and her people. She remembered Kohaku talking about it the one time he had remembered. Then, when she had seen him again, he had forgotten. Naraku had been a terrible beast. She was glad that he wasn't around anymore.

"Hey! I'd like another!" That snapped Rin from her thoughts. The man was right next to her, waving his cup around like a buffoon. Sango frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You've had far too many already. If you get another, it won't be from me." Those mahogany eyes were hard as steel again. The man mumbled profanities but walked away. He still had enough sense not to piss her off. "Would you like another glass, Rin?"

"Yes!" She paused, a small gasp escaping her mouth. "Please." Sango grinned. So, Sesshoumaru was teaching her manners after all. The Lord of the West wasn't neglecting her need to be taught. She received a small thanks when she handed the full glass back to the girl.

-------

Inuyasha had practically stalked the little girl until she was taken in by Sango. He saw the instant bond they had formed. He was just going to find Sesshoumaru when Kagome bumped right into him. His little miko blushed and apologized before she realized who she was talking to.

"Inuyasha, I've been looking for you." He saw anxiety on her face. Instantly, his mind went to his brother. Was he causing some sort of riot? He didn't sense anyth- Wait... "Miroku-sama is back! I'm afraid he'll find Sango and bump into her. She's just getting over their break-up. He wants to talk to you." She gave him a pleading face. She was worried about the taiji-ya.

"I'll go see him." _And keep him occupied most of the night..._ She smiled and led him back to where she had asked the houshi to wait. He also wanted to keep Sesshoumaru out of trouble. Though, if the Daiyoukai found Rin with Sango, he doubted that even his brother would be able to start something. The taiji-ya would keep him in line, even if it meant a fight.

"Inuyasha! It has been a long while." The houshi excused himself from a few girls that smelled so aroused that the hanyou almost gagged. No doubt he was still pushing that child line on them.

"Yeah. What brought you to this festival and none of the others?" Straight to the point. Kagome smiled and left them alone to go prepare herself for her dance in a few hours.

"I do not quite know the answer to that yet, my good friend." The houshi's eyes were curious. "Why is Sesshoumaru here? Aren't you two fighting?"

"When don't we fight? He's here for the festival. I guess maybe Rin wanted to come." He scuffed the ground with his foot. Miroku smirked. "What were you thinking of doing tonight?"

"I wish to see Kagome-san's performance, of course. I have heard things around. A lot of rumors pass by these ears about the two of you!" The hanyou's cheeks gained color as his friend laughed jovially. "You are both quite famous. A lot of people think it is a scandal, others believe she has you under a spell, and some believe that you talked your way into her bed." Around the second option, the houshi's fingers traced his friend's beaded necklace. It no longer held any power but Inuyasha found that he couldn't let go of it completely.

"Feh. The lot of them talk shit! Talked my way into her bed... Hell, I couldn't talk my way out of a wet fucking bag." He had heard that phrase in the future. He figured that he more or less knew the meaning.

"I am certain if they heard you speak, they wouldn't believe it for long." The houshi said smoothly as he shifted his shakujo. He still wore his prayer beads on his hand. Like Inuyasha, he couldn't just let go of them. He had grown accustomed to them. "Why don't we catch up over a drink, eh?" Before the hanyou could protest, he was grabbed by the haori and dragged to the nearest stand.

-------

Sango took Rin with her when she needed to change. She had glimpsed Sesshoumaru watching over his ward as they went to the house. She changed into the red kimono, admiring the dragon pattern that was drawn in gold across the entire thing. The tail began at the bottom and it wrapped all the way up, coming to an end on the left side of her chest. The obi was orange and gold. Before she was supposed to wonder how she was to put her hair, Kagome burst through the door.

"I knew the colors would be perfect! Let me do your hair and then we can go." The miko grinned at Rin as she began her friend's hair. She twisted two elegant ribbons in the taiji-ya's hair. One was red and the other was orange. They swept her hair back from the front and she left the rest alone, merely combining the two pieces into a small elegant bun. Her long hair cascaded down her back, ending below the bottom of the obi. "Great! Grab your flute and then we can go. We're on next." Sango gripped her flute before offering her free hand to Rin. The little girl smiled and took it before they hurried out of the house. The taiji-ya wondered where Kirara had gotten to briefly but then figured that she had found some children to play with. Probably with Shippou and some of the others from the village.

"Good luck up there, Kagome. I know you'll do just fine." Sango's seat was right in front of the stage. She would be on the small rise just in front of the actual stage. They had gotten into their positions just in time. Rin joined Sesshoumaru right in the front and grinned excitedly.

"Sango-chan is wonderful! She's going to play the flute for Kagome-san!" The Daiyoukai was silent, assessing the calm taiji-ya as she held the instrument to her lips. Her eyes met his before she closed them and began a haunting melody. His eyes never strayed from her the entire three dances that she played. Her fingers were quick and sure, her talent raw and unique. She had felt him watching her and tried her hardest not to let blood stain her cheeks red. She was unsuccessful when she met his gaze again after she finished her last song. Kagome's performance rendered the audience speechless before they cheered and clapped and whistled. Sango had also felt another gaze, this one much more chilling and familiar. Miroku. She noticed him standing with Inuyasha. There was a conversation she wouldn't mind avoiding. Rin rushed up to her as soon as she was down from the rise. "You were amazing!"

"Thank you, Rin. I can play for you any time." The little girl gasped excitedly and she cheered. Sango looked away from her when her guardian stepped up beside her.

"You did indeed perform well." His stoic expression showed no hint of the compliment he had just spoken but she took him as sincere. How often would he lie? What would he have to lie to her about?

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed slightly, anxiety welling up inside of her. He nodded and turned to see his brother approaching.

"Glad she picked you to be her musician. You kept her from faltering. It was almost like you were there to keep her from messing up." His words were honest, as well. "Maybe you should dance one for us. There is still a slot open since everything went so well."

"I-I had no time to practice with the construction going on. I couldn't possibly-"

"You'd be amazing, Sango-chan!" Both Rin and Kagome gave her the begging face. The miko had just gotten there and heard the idea spoken.

"Fine! But you'll not get another favor for the night! If I make a fool of myself in front of everyone, you'll be the one cleaning up my mess." Of course she meant the blood that would be spilt should anyone say anything bad. Her dance was simple and shorter than Kagome's, accompanied by her own flute for a few parts. Though her grace was learned from the battlefield, it was erotic to see her dancing with such a fiery spirit. The sun was beginning to set and it cast elegant rays of fierce color across her face and body. When she finished, she was tired of performing. "I guess I'll get back to serving the guests." She turned to go change after her friends rewarded her with praise.

"Sango, they don't need help anymore." Kagome attempted to protest.

"Yes, Sango-san. I would like to speak with you if you don't mind." They all noticed the pained expression that flickered momentarily across her face when she heard the houshi speak. Then she put up her mask. Inuyasha thought it was freaky how much she resembled his brother when she looked like that. It was the most unfeeling expression.

"We have nothing to discuss, Houshi-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She left quickly. Everyone stood there before they wandered away to go about their plans for the evening. Kagome and Inuyasha went to get something to eat and Miroku went towards a sake stand. Rin followed Inuyasha and Kagome, knowing that Sango didn't want to be bothered. The hanyou glanced over his shoulder and noticed his brother still standing there. He met the Daiyoukai's gaze and mouthed 'what are you doing? Follow her, asshole!' Then he turned around and continued on his way to the stands that had prepared a lot of food for the festival. Sesshoumaru hesitated only a moment before going after the taiji-ya.

_Rin likes her. She treats her well, as a mother would treat her child. She is a taiji-ya and one of the last. She is strong... Inuyasha mentioned once that she was the Headmaster's daughter. She has rank._

She was inside the house she had changed in earlier. He restrained himself from walking right inside and knocked once. The scent of tears was faint but it was there. Her scent was stronger. It was the scent of autumn leaves and fresh soil.

"What do you want?" She opened the door then blinked up at him in surprise. He said nothing but she allowed him inside. She hadn't changed yet but he did see the outfit she had been in earlier. It had allowed him a glimpse of her toned legs and slim physique. He had noticed several men admiring her but they weren't willing to touch her. Apparently they were afraid of the consequences. "Did you need something, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Honestly, he had nothing.

"Why are you not with Rin and my brother?" Maybe if he just asked questions, he would get somewhere. He wasn't entirely interested in her because she didn't seem like the kind of woman he wanted. Actually, he wasn't sure what kind of woman he wanted. She gave him a curious stare.

"Why are you concerned?" He had not expected that. She was a woman. Should she not give him her life's story from one simple question? "I don't believe that is the reason you're here."

"What other reason would I have, taiji-ya?" She was a skeptic. Her arms crossed at her chest, bringing his attention once again to her body. She was toned for a woman and just rightly so. Nothing special but certainly not as delicate as the miko that his brother had chosen. Her stance was stiff and unrelaxed; a fighter's way of standing.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you don't seem like the concerned type. You're more of the kind that prefers action to words and you don't do feelings." He didn't do feelings. She was waiting for him to say something. If he didn't say anything, she would know s0mething was up. Time to come clean... Partially. Perhaps something could come of it.

"As a taiji-ya, you must know what season it is." Her eyes darkened considerably. Of course she knew.

"Mating season." Her voice grew cold. Her stance grew even less relaxed, if that were possible. "Is that why you're here? To find someone at the festival?" He didn't answer. Suddenly, she whirled away from him with death in her eyes. Inuyasha was going to die.

-------

_Uh oh! Somebody is in trouble!_

_I worked around a few different directions to swing this in and this was the best one in my mind. Let me know what you think. I am always happy to hear from you, my faithful readers._

_Stay tuned for the newest installment...coming soon!_

_-Angel_


	3. Part III

_**Best Wishes**_

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha.

_Part III_

-------

_**"As a taiji-ya, you must know what season it is." Her eyes darkened considerably. Of course she knew.**_

_**"Mating season." Her voice grew cold. Her stance grew even less relaxed, if that were possible. "Is that why you're here? To find someone at the festival?" He didn't answer. Suddenly, she whirled away from him with death in her eyes. Inuyasha was going to die.**_

Sango knew that he had thought of her. She was free from commitment, it would keep the Daiyoukai away from Kagome, and he would ultimately get his brother off of his back. Her anger was not misdirected in the slightest when she found herself beating her 'friend' to a bloody pulp as he pleaded with her that he hadn't thought of her at all.

"Liar! Admit it!"

"Sango-" Her fist slammed into his mouth. He had fought back, of course. The hanyou wasn't going to take a beating without dealing something back. However, the taiji-ya was in her 'total killer' mode. She was a goddess of anger and totally indestructible as she used her small fists to beat him and bring him as much pain as possible.

"Inuyasha, how could you? You knew that I would befriend Rin! You knew that he needed someone stronger than any wimpy girl at this festival! Why the hell would you think something so crazy as pairing a taiji-ya with a _fucking_ Daiyoukai?" Her point was very clear and came across using a wide signal. He understood instantly that they wouldn't work without a lot of persuasion. But the hanyou couldn't talk his way out of a wet fucking bag. How unfortunate.

"If you would listen for one damn second!" He was getting tired of being beaten on. Angry women sure were pains. Major pains. Her stance went back to normal and she crossed her arms to resist the urge to haul off and punch him in the mouth again. "I understand what it must look like to you. But you don't understand the whole thing. Though we do still sort of hate each other's guts, he's still my brother. We've come to an understanding that will keep us from killing each other. I want him to have someone that'll take him down a notch. I also need someone to keep Rin safe. That little girl is hell to deal with unless she likes you. And I know you two are good pals." She opened her mouth but he glared at her until she closed it. "Think about it, would you?"

"I'm not supposed to mate with youkai. Plus, I don't love him. That's a big strike. I need to be able to be happy after what's happened to me. I've had enough misery to last me a lifetime." Her voice was quieter but that didn't mean that she was done beating on him or being angry. "Sesshoumaru isn't someone that I can love. If I wanted a bad relationship, I would've stayed with Houshi-sama."

"Sango-"

"I'm not giving up the biggest choice in my life on a favor, Inuyasha." She relaxed and turned away from him. "End of story."

-------

Kagome grew concerned when Inuyasha came back bleeding and beaten up again. It looked different from the other fights that he had with his brother.

"Inuyasha-" He held up his hand when she went to rush to him to heal him.

"Don't. I deserve this." His tone warned her that he was serious. The little miko wanted to argue with him but he wouldn't have it. "Just don't. These'll heal in a few hours." The next day was the second part of the festival. It lasted a total of five days. He was pissed at Sango for dealing him so much damage. She had almost broken his arm and he knew she bruised his ribs nicely. Her anger scared him more than Naraku had. He remembered hiding behind Kagome a couple times before. She was not someone to mess with and he was damn lucky to walk away with his life.

"What did you do to her?" Shippou grinned when he noticed the condition and smelled Sango's scent on the hanyou.

"Her?" Kagome frowned before shock crossed her face. "Sango did this? What did you do to get her so angry?"

"She knows why Sesshoumaru is here. The bastard probably told her. Then again, I couldn't blame him if she was giving him that stare..." He paled as he recalled the look on her face when he saw her coming for him. She had dragged him into the forest by the hair before throwing him right against a tree.

"Why is he here?" Miroku piped up from the corner. "I did think it very strange for a Daiyoukai such as himself to be interested in a mere festival. I also highly doubt that he would subject himself to so much human contact for a little girl's plea." The unfortunate hanyou was again cornered until one of them figured it out. Kagome's eyes narrowed first.

"Good for Sango! I wish I had been there to see it! How could you do that to her?"

"Hey now, wait just a minute! I was telling her the truth when I said that I didn't automatically think of her for it! Youkai women aren't good for Rin and he knows that. Rank and strength play a hefty role. He needed to seek out some contenders before the season picked for him." The hanyou's tone softened at the last sentence. "He could've just as easily taken you from me..."

"You don't think, do you?" His miko crossed her arms but her anger was gone. He had been worried. "He wouldn't have been around me this late in the season unless he came to fight with you again. I doubt he would've done that." Miroku was being caught up to speed and, right before he could utter a word, the very person they had been speaking about walked right in.

"Thanks a lot, asshole." Sesshoumaru's eyes swept over his brother's body and walked forward. He poked everywhere to see what type of damage the little taiji-ya could have possibly inflicted. Upon getting to the ribs, his brother yowled in pain. "Watch it!" He was impressed.

"She did a number on you, eh, little brother?" Satisfaction was in his voice. He wanted her. She had everything he was looking for, even if she was a human. Kagome's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open. The tone of his voice tipped her off.

"You're..." He looked over at her when she began to ask. His face was impassive but she could see the answer in his molten amber eyes. He wanted her best friend.

"Indeed, miko. I will ask to formally court her. I will find a way to make her mine." The Daiyoukai was being honest. He would overcome her challenges until she gave in and agreed.

"If you are..." Kagome's words faltered. She had to say it. Her eyes went to Miroku. "If you do end up courting her, I want you to know that I will not hesitate to put an arrow through you if you should hurt her. If you are unfaithful, degrading, and cold to her; I will know. You will not hurt her and get away without paying the consequences." It took guts to look him in the face, which she did on the last sentence, and tell him that she would kill him.

"I am a Daiyoukai of word and honor. I will not harm her nor will I demean her. Unfaithfulness is abominable. If I ever do anything so appalling, I would deserve death." His words cut through Miroku like a hot blade. He was a houshi. He should be of word and honor. He had been the one to hurt Sango by being unfaithful. Perhaps in his mind, he wanted her forgiveness. He wanted her to accept him back, though he knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't want to see her with Sesshoumaru but he wasn't sure if he could reform himself in time. Or even she would never look at him again.

-------

She shielded her eyes against the sun's glare as she handed someone else their glass of sake. Rin was sitting in the same stool with the same grin on her face.

"Sango-chan, will you play a song for me tonight before bedtime? Please?" The taiji-ya smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Rin-chan. Just come and get me before you go to sleep tonight. The festival is continuing on until midnight or so." The girl bobbed her head while practically singing thank-yous over and over. Sango had been unable to think straight the entire morning. Sesshoumaru had come for a mate that would befriend Rin honestly. The little girl hadn't moved from her side in the two days of the festival. Honestly, the taiji-ya didn't want any advances from anyone, human or youkai.

"Sango!" Kagome's voice was slightly urgent as she called to her friend. Sango hadn't returned to the house that night. She'd slept in the trees and snuck in to get her uniform. Other than that, she'd been by herself and did a lot of thinking. Mostly about her village. About how little she'd actually done. Once the festival was over, she would go back and continue her work on it. "Are you okay?" The miko had obviously heard about the recent happenings.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Why so worked up?" It was the truth. She wasn't bothered by it. The anger and the trapped feeling went away after beating the shit out of Inuyasha. She knew it would go away completely if she could only get her hands around the houshi's neck. However, she wasn't going to go to hell for beating up a holy man, no matter how _un_holy he seemed.

"You should've heard some of the things that went on last night, after Inuyasha got back." She put her hand over her mouth. "It'll have to wait, though. I totally forgot I had to host a gathering by the stage! Meet you at the springs tonight!" The day went quick that afternoon. Sango lost count of the times she glimpsed Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. By the time Rin was ready for bed, the taiji-ya was exhausted and still had hours to go. There was a slight reprieve from her promise. When the little one went to sleep, she would take some alone time to herself.

"Sango-chan, thank you for playing me a lullaby. I've always had to sing myself to sleep since I began traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango pulled the covers up over the little girl and kissed her forehead before removing the hairband that had held her little side pigtail.

"Nonsense. Every little girl deserves a lullaby. It's like someone wishing you a bon voyage before going out to sea. It's important." Sango began singing softly before she pulled out her flute. The little girl tried to stay awake but once her eyes were closed, images appeared. Beautiful visions. Sango holding her close as they star-gazed. Sango grinning as they both gave each other crowns made of flowers. Sango kissing her head each night before sleep. Rin softly uttering the word 'mother' as she fell into sleep holding the taiji-ya's hand. When Sango's flute died away at the last note of the lullaby, Rin was fast asleep with a small smile on her face and a single tear falling from the corner of her eye. The taiji-ya reached out and brushed it away before standing up.

"She thinks of you highly." His voice didn't startle her. She knew he'd been watching her. She stormed outside and stood a few feet away, waiting. He was beside her quickly. "I wish for you to-"

"No." The firm tone in her voice reminded him of his brother. Stubborn. Hard-headed. "I will not become a mate to you. I've had enough horror in my life, Sesshoumaru. I want love. Something I know I will never get from you." Sesshoumaru was unmoving as well. He would not choose another. It was her or no one. Her scent had locked in the decision when they'd spoken the night before. Not to mention that his mind followed his decision when he noticed how she had beaten his hanyou brother.

"That is a shame. I was hoping you would agree and make it easy." His slightly mocking tone pissed her off. "You see, taiji-ya, I have chosen you and I will get you to agree. You will not say no for long."

"You arrogant bastard!" She exploded, her good sense wavering in the face of such arrogance. "I refuse to stand here and take this another minute! You've done nothing but piss me off since you arrived here. I have taken about as much as I can. I will not be with you. I do not love you nor will I ever. That's the end of this game, Sesshoumaru." He watched as she stormed away. Sure, he was not pleased with the outcome of their spat but she had forgotten one thing. She had challenged him. She had stated that she would never love him.

_**"Not quite sure who said it, son, but the phrase goes 'Never say never.' It's about as old as I am, I think."**_

Granted, his father's advise was never that great but he knew that the phrase was one of a kind. It was also a challenge. He would get her to love him if it was the last thing he ever did.

-------

Sango clipped her hair up and sank deep into the water. Kagome had gone without her when she had instructed the miko to do so. She hadn't gotten done until a few hours after the festival's night had already come to an end.

"Sango-san." Heat flared into her cheeks and her eyes went to the male that had interrupted her alone time. "Oh! I apologize! I had no-"

"Hentai! How dare you come waltzing over here like you had no idea the springs were here!" She covered her chest beneath the water and glared at him until he turned around. She got out, wrapped a towel around her body, and sat down on a rock. "What did you want?" He turned back around, almost desperate to plead with her.

"Sango-san, you mustn't allow Sesshoumaru to court you! I need you to give me a second chance!" He was pleading with her? "I never meant to cause such harm to you. I just... don't know anymore..."

"Houshi-sama, I..." She bit her lip. "I cannot give you a second chance. People do not just change their ways out of the blue. I know that you're not ready to make such statements." She let her dark hair form a curtain between them. "I know that everyone deserves a second chance but I cannot make my heart take another wound." Insecurity had become close to the taiji-ya.

"Please, you must-"

"Stop."

-------

"He said _what_?" Sango sat with Kagome in their room, preparing for bed. "Sesshoumaru meant it?"

"It hurt Miroku-sama quite a bit. I must say, it took his breath away. He looked stunned at first but then..." The miko frowned. "I don't care what he says. Sesshoumaru has a lot more respect than he seems to. He's loyal and honest and he definitely wouldn't be unfaithful."

"Kagome, are you hinting at something?" The taiji-ya frowned. "I seriously don't believe that he can be any good for me. He's not like me, he probably doesn't even like me. What would we do together? Is he really willing to be with a human?"

"Sango, those are things that you need to ask him. I can't answer them. Though... he did mention that he would find a way to make you his. The way he stared at me when he said it made me believe it." Her voice trembled slightly. "I don't want to push you. But... maybe moving on wouldn't be so bad."

"Houshi-sama asked me for a second chance." Silence took over the room as Sango slid under her covers. "I told him that I couldn't. I was so hurt after we separated..."

"He heard Sesshoumaru talk about all those things... He probably thinks he can change if he tries." The blew out their candles and settled themselves in for the night. "We'll see what can come of this. Besides, it doesn't hurt to think things through." They said good night and let the noises of the night lull them to sleep.

-------

Sango tied her hair up after dressing. She checked her appearance over and smoothed out the short kimono. She wasn't quite sure she wanted either Sesshoumaru or Miroku... or any guy for that matter. She was better off alone. No more pain that way. Loneliness could fade into the background. Pain wouldn't.

"Sango! Are you going to help me out today with the rest of the preparations? They begin around lunch." The taiji-ya nodded eagerly. It wouldn't allow her to think and she got to let out some anger as she bossed some of the workers around.

"Just make sure you come and get me." The miko nodded with a grin on her face.

"I will!" Sango escorted her outside and began her walk over to her stand. If she was lucky, she wouldn't see either of her 'suitors' that day. She also hoped that she wouldn't see Inuyasha, for fear of his safety. She wanted to strangle him.

"Sango!" Shippou and Kirara were there waiting for her. She pet her neko with a grin. She hadn't seen her companion for a while.

"How have you two been? Even though we're in the same village, it seems like you've been at a completely different one." The kitsune hadn't slept with Kagome in a few days. Probably because they had a few temporary huts set up for the children and a few supervisors.

"We've been running around mostly. There are a lot of different games that I'm learning." Shippou was filled with youthful exuberance. She really loved his optimism. He had gone through losing his parents, too, and bounced right back with extra left over. A smile slid over her face at the sheer fact that they had all overcome a lot.

Sango was busy after only a few hours. There were a lot of people she didn't recognize. A few men had touched her inappropriately and she hit them with her tray 'on accident.' She noticed that when Rin came over for her usual, Sesshoumaru was with her. He was watching the men around her. A flush covered her face as she walked over to them.

"Good morning, Rin."

"Sango-chan!" A grin lit up the little girl's face when she saw Sango. "I have lots to tell you!"

"Really? Lots, hm?" Sango set a cup down and poured her some juice. As the girl described her day, the taiji-ya took the time to study the men that she had been serving. A few had 'accidental' bloody noses and the others had completely forgotten the encounter and were downing their drinks, demanding more. Rowdy bunch of idiots, that's what they were. "Would you like me to come back with you again tonight? For a lullaby?" Rin nodded, ecstatic.

"Yes, please!" Just as she was going to say something more, the men began shouting for her.

"I'll be there. I promise." She took a few bottles of sake and prepared for the worst. After all, men were animals. Drunken men were monsters. Her heart pounded when someone's hand landed on her behind. Anger pulsed through her until she heard a gurgle that was probably supposed to be a scream.

"You will apologize to her. Now." The cold voice was like ice in her veins. She hesitantly turned around to see what she'd already known she would find. His fist around the drunkard's throat, his fangs bared, and his eyes narrowed. Another gurgle, softer than the last, broke the silence that had suddenly surrounded them. "If anyone sets an unwanted touch on this woman, they will answer to this Sesshoumaru." The anger was receding slightly and she noticed that he was even glaring at her. When he walked away, the loud voices returned and everyone continued their conversations. Through the rest of the day, no one dared even tap her shoulder.

-------

Rin had her lullaby and Sango had her break from everyone. It was surprising. She hadn't been thinking about anything depressing since Rin and Sesshoumaru barged into her life. Her eyes went to her left, where Sesshoumaru basically materialized from the darkness.

"My answer is still no." Her quiet voice sounded loud to her own ears. "I don't know why you keep bothering to try." He stopped in front of her.

"Taiji-ya, you issued me a challenge. It would be against my own code to not accept." He reached into his haori and withdrew a long red ribbon. Silk. She stared at him with a small frown on her face.

"I cannot accept a gift from you. I told you that I'm going to court you." It was certainly beautiful. He made no move to give it to her nor put it away. She noticed that her name had been sown in at one end. In black. "Sesshoumaru." Sango tore her gaze away, afraid to look at him holding out a gift for her. It was a part of courtship.

"In return, I want you to play. Fair trade." She stared at him. How was that fair?

"No, I can't." She shook her head and backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I can't... I don't love you..." She turned away and ran back to the festival. Only, she really didn't want to be there. The taiji-ya wanted to go to sleep and try to forget about what happened. She'd turned down the Daiyoukai again.

"Sango-san, you don't look so well." Miroku's soothing voice drifted over to her from Rin's very own stool. Had he seen the mess earlier? Or had he merely heard about it? "May I ask what is bothering you?" Those serene blue eyes pulled at her last remaining heart strings. She couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Houshi-sama... I do not wish to see you right now." Her mahogany eyes glittered with pain. "I'm having enough trouble as it is."

"Is Sesshoumaru bothering you?"

"No." She stared him in the face as the word left her lips. One thing she didn't need was Miroku causing her more trouble. "I want you to mind your own business."

"Sango-"

"Enough! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Her heart was beating quickly. She was swimming in the pain again. Bells and whistles sounded in her mind, warning her to get away from him. If she remained near him, the dam would break. She would fall. "I need time, all right? I can't stand to be around you. Not yet." Her pounding heart and uneven breathing alerted the houshi. He nodded and stood. His hand touched her shoulder gently and gave her a tiny squeeze.

"I am here if you need me. That's all I want you to know." Those deep blue eyes pulled her in. She couldn't tear her gaze away. She didn't want to. The pain was receding. It was being erased as though it never existed. She still remembered that it was real, however. That gave her the strength to pull away.

"Good night, Houshi-sama." He nodded and left without another word.

"He stunk of other women." She whirled around to see glimmering amber eyes and unruly silver hair. Inuyasha. "It was a good thing you did."

"Yeah." She wasn't so sure. The pain had been drawn away so easily. She knew she had loved him. That was what destroyed her.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna start on you. I just wanted to get away from Kagome. She misses your work." Sango had helped her earlier and it gave her a break from the tense atmosphere of the drunk men. "Actually, she's going to the springs in a few minutes. You should go."

"I need it. Will you watch this crowd for me?" At his hesitant nod, she smiled and walked toward the most relaxing place in the whole village. By the time Kagome arrived, Sango was in the springs with her eyes closed.

"I was hoping you'd come tonight. I have a lot to tell you." Once Kagome had explained about the guys after Sango left, the taiji-ya spilled her guts to the little miko. "He got you a present? Why didn't you take it?"

"It's custom for men to give women presents during courting. Accepting a gift means that I accept him." Kagome nodded like she'd known that. She probably did. "Kagome, I'm not ready for a relationship. My encounter with Houshi-sama proves that theory."

"You can't let yourself fall again. I don't want to push you toward someone else but Sesshoumaru isn't the worst guy in the world. And... I hate to say it but maybe you should consider letting go of old values. Who says you can't love a youkai? Or even a Daiyoukai?"

"No one. However, I do know that Sesshoumaru is not someone that I can fall in love with."

"Sango, we have a saying for sentences like that. Never say never."

-------

_Sango is definitely against being with Sesshoumaru. How long can she keep it up?_

_Hope you enjoy._

_Please review and let me know. You guys are so supportive!_

_-Angel_


	4. Part IV

_**Best Wishes**_

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha.

_Part IV_

-------

_**"You can't let yourself fall again. I don't want to push you toward someone else but Sesshoumaru isn't the worst guy in the world. And... I hate to say it but maybe you should consider letting go of old values. Who says you can't love a youkai? Or even a Daiyoukai?"**_

_**"No one. However, I do know that Sesshoumaru is not someone that I can fall in love with."**_

_**"Sango, we have a saying for sentences like that. Never say never."**_

Inuyasha threatened Miroku once he found out what the houshi was planning. He told him not to even try it. Sango's heart couldn't take it. He said that she was better off without him.

"I'm not saying it because my brother's barking at her heels. I don't really give a damn whether or not she says yes to him. I just don't think you should even try. I know for a fact that you can't change." Miroku actually looked angry.

"I would die for her! Do you honestly believe I wouldn't change in order to make her happy?" His voice wasn't loud. It came across as slightly threatening. "I love her, Inuyasha. Nothing is going to erase those feelings." His deep blue eyes were not in the least dishonest. He really did have feelings for the taiji-ya.

"Listen, Miroku... I don't mean that you wouldn't change or that you don't love her. I'm saying that you can't. You've been so involved with women all your life that you can't settle for one. Your eyes and hands will never be satisfied with just Sango. That's where it hurts her." The hanyou was at a loss for how to explain his friend's feelings. He tended to stay away from feeling as much as possible. Sometimes even around Kagome.

"I do not believe I need your approval. It's only what Sango thinks. That's the only thing that matters." His voice dropped as he remembered meeting the brick wall the night she performed. She had been vulnerable the last time he had seen her yet she still pushed him away. "Right now my chances are slim, anyway..."

"She isn't going to want to put herself through any of that again. She remembers the pain you put her through. It isn't easy to forget." The hanyou put a clawed hand on his friend's shoulder. It wasn't something he usually did.

"I really didn't mean any harm." The houshi's shoulders slumped. His anger melted away. He was left with nothing but wounded pride and the loss of his love. There was nothing left of the man they had known.

-------

Sango thought about Kagome's words over the course of a few days. She really didn't want to believe that the miko was right. Her father had told her that the only reason they killed youkai was that some were destructive. Sure, Sesshoumaru didn't give a shit about human life but he didn't try to destroy it, either. It was almost time for the end of the festival. One last day. The duration would be the same but everything was winding down. Nothing else was left, really. It was just a farewell to the festival.

"Sango-chan, you seem sad." Rin sat in her same stool. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. Her chestnut brown eyes portrayed her concern.

"Rin, what is Sesshoumaru like?" The little girl paused then grinned.

"He is the most wonderful lord in the world. He brought me back after I was killed by wolves. He was hurt and so I brought him food all the time. That was how we met. I guess he recognized me. After he saved me, I followed him." She paused. "He doesn't like to talk much and he doesn't say how he feels. I can feel it, though. When he's happy and when he's angry or sad. You can feel it. He's never hurt me and he protects me." She giggled. "He always yells at Jaken-sama when something bad happens to me. He said that he never watches me the right way."

"I see..." The little girl was devoted to the Daiyoukai. She was also a pure soul that felt no loss and only took to heart what she had. "Do you like traveling? Would you want to stay somewhere? Would you like to have a home?"

"Well..." Rin paused, her voice unsure. "I have had thoughts and dreams about a pretty house with a mommy and daddy. Sesshoumaru-sama... He's like my daddy now. I want him to find someone to make him happy. Anywhere he calls home... I will, too." It was awfully grown up of her to think in such a way. As long as she had her Sesshoumaru-sama, she was happy with anything.

"I see." Sango really didn't want to let her chance for love and happiness go as a favor to someone. Perhaps she would talk to Sesshoumaru. Tell him the way it was going to happen. She wanted a trial period. It would be like Kagome's 'dating.' She decided to run it across the hanyou and miko both to see what they thought. The Daiyoukai wouldn't let up. She knew he was far from giving up. "Thank you, Rin." She smiled slightly. At least she had a plan.

-------

After Rin was asleep, Sango left and sat down against the house. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back to rest against the wall.

"Taiji-ya." She almost cursed out loud. She hadn't gotten to run her idea by Kagome or Inuyasha. Oh well.

"Things would go better if you called me by name." She cracked open an eye and stared at him.

"Sango." It was a start. She hated that damn monotone that he used. She opened both eyes and frowned at him. She raised a brow expectantly. He held out the same ribbon before presenting something else. It was a tiny trinket on a silver bracelet. She bit her lip before hesitantly reaching out and brushing her finger against it.

"I have an idea..." She stood up. "I do not want to officially court you just yet. I want to make sure that...it isn't a mistake on both parts." He stared at her. "A trial courting. I accept nothing yet because it isn't official. We learn as much as possible about each other..."

"Why?" She looked away. "I will not be unfaithful. I will not be demeaning. I have word and honor. Despite what I may seem like to you, I am someone born of honor. I would not lower myself to such despicable acts."

"I just want to know what I am getting into before I take that step. If you knew anything about who I am then you would understand why." He considered it a moment. She would be likely to turn him down for good if he didn't go through with it. It would be his way of getting half of the courting ritual out of the way.

"Fine." She grinned before allowing it to fall when he held up his hand. His arm had come back. Regenerated was how he had described it to his hanyou brother. "If you decide to allow me to court you after this, it will be considered half of the courting ritual. There is no point doing it twice."

"Done." Sango held her hand out and they shook on it. Their informal courting would begin in the morning.

-------

"You did? That's great, Sango-chan!" Kagome liked the idea of an informal courtship. "You agreed to the half-courting idea, too?"

"I figured he was right. If I agree to it in the end then there is no point to doing it a second time and wasting his time." Sango wanted to be the one to tell the houshi. After all, it was mostly his asking for a second chance that threw her into the idea of 'dating.'

"Sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha smirked. "You get to know the asshole and then decide whether or not you want to keep him." He chuckled before receiving twin glares from the women.

"You got me into this situation, Inuyasha. If things don't work out, you'll be the one to take the heat." The taiji-ya scowled. Then she brightened. "I was considering asking him to go with me to my village in a few days. I haven't been there to work on it."

"You do know that it might be an issue. He might expect you to live with him." She had thought of that. They would need to discuss it and she would see what she could get out of him.

"I thought of that. As long as he'll give me time to get the village back up and running, then I would compromise." She crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha a long look. "He would need to be understanding on that portion of my life. That village was my home and it will always be my home. My family is there. My people are there." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. They were mere days away from the end of their courting period. Inuyasha could feel it.

"Whatever you want to do. Work it out with him."

"I plan to." Miroku walked in just as they were ending the conversation and Sango knew it was almost perfect timing. She had to get him out of the way. She stood up and met his gaze. "We need to talk, Houshi-sama." He followed her out, not too sure about what she was going to say to him. When they were away from the village a bit, she stopped and turned toward him. "Listen-"

"I think I know what you're going to say, Sango-san. I'm sorry I tried to push you to give me a second chance. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you..." He reached out, dropping his Shakujo on the ground and gripping her arms in a tight grasp. "He won't take care of you the way you need to be taken care of. He can't love you like you need to be loved." His blue eyes were fierce and, for the first time around him, she felt a spark of fear. He wasn't being himself. "I would do that and more. I would change for you! I swear-"

"Houshi-sama, let go!" She pulled away forcefully and stumbled back. "I came to talk to you, not the other way around." The taiji-ya glared at him. "I made a deal with Sesshoumaru. He agreed to a trial courting." He stared at her, not really comprehending what she was saying. "If I agree to truly court him at the end...then we'll be mates not long after. I'm sorry, Miroku." She stared at him sadly. "I just can't risk giving my heart to you again. I don't want that pain to come back." He said nothing, merely watching as she walked away from him. He'd screwed up big time.

-------

She knew it wouldn't be long before he showed up. She was sitting beneath Inuyasha's tree, enjoying the peace and quiet after the hectic week of festivities and drunken dimwits. She moved over and gave him an expectant smile, which he did not return. He merely sat down beside her.

"How is Rin this morning?" She asked quietly, suddenly nervous. It really wasn't like her. The taiji-ya was never intimidated and she wasn't nervous. Sesshoumaru had never before intimidated her. So, it couldn't be from that. She bit her lip as she waited for him to answer.

"Fine." Sango had no idea where to begin. Her conversations with Miroku weren't the greatest ones in the world. Talking about weather was dull and not a good sign.

"Are you going to leave soon?" Sesshoumaru didn't seem like the type to stick around, especially where there were humans involved.

"I have no plans to. Courting takes time, after all. Most courting rituals require little travel unless alone." His voice was as emotional as a rock. His eyes were reflective. Like she had previously stated, he didn't do emotion.

"Would you...prefer to be alone during our trial?" He stared at her for a long moment. "I was thinking of going back to my village." She looked away from him to stare at the surrounding trees. "I wanted to work on it and also to visit the graves." The silence was neither an agreement or a disagreement. Eventually, he broke the silence.

"You wish to be alone during the trial? Not even that neko of yours?" He asked quietly. She was startled at the question. She'd imagined them alone. She imagined no interruptions to get between them while they got to know each other.

"Not even Kirara. I figured that...it would be the best way to get to know each other." He nodded as though it made sense to him.

"Inuyasha can watch over Rin better than Jaken. That miko is here as well." She smiled slightly. Alone with Sesshoumaru, as they were then. During the trial courting...it made her nervous to even think about it.

"We can leave the day after tomorrow."

"Fine."

-------

Sango and Sesshoumaru had set off early. The taiji-ya was silent the entire morning as they walked along the trails that would return her to her destroyed home. Her village was her home, even if the entire thing burned away. The two homes that remained had been fallen in and almost destroyed before she fixed them up. He walked just ahead of her, no doubt going through the scents on the unused road. It was rare to see a traveler on that route, especially since the villages that had been around her own were still completely destroyed. Naraku had left only destruction in his wake. The trees were dead stumps and the ground wasn't fertile. Here or there green dotted the ground. Most were weeds and wilted within a few days of sprouting. The air was still slightly polluted. Farmers were still trying to fix the mess. Their houses dotted the barren wastelands.

"Naraku has left his mark everywhere. A lot of villages lost their trades because of his shouki and his phantom castles." The taiji-ya pointed to the destroyed land.

"It will grow back. The land will soon return to its former condition. His hold will not last to something that changes every day." His words hit her with inspiration to restore her village's former glory. She never thought that he had such beautiful words in him. Their trek was called to an end when night fell. The road was clear of travelers, as she had expected. They set up camp off the road, out in the open because there weren't any trees. All that was left in the area were black skeletons, stretching toward the sun. There was no canopy of leaves to shade the ground. There was nothing green. Nothing with life.

The next day was much the same until they got further down the line. Greenery began to come back into sight and the air was cleaner as the day began to close.

"How much further is this village of yours?" She knew the road like she knew the feel of her Hiraikotsu.

"Another day of travel. We should be there by mid-afternoon tomorrow." He said nothing, merely nodded to show that he'd heard her. "When you can see our gates rise high into the sky, we'll be nearly there." The trees were alive and the sound of wildlife returned. Birds sang their hearts out and frogs in the nearby pond just off the road were alive with their deep chorus. "It sounds absolutely beautiful." It was like she had been dropped into a land of color and song.

"My lands are completely whole. Naraku never once tried to infiltrate my territory." She could only imagine what his lands looked like. He seemed like the kind of lord that took absolutely no shit when it came to his homelands and things that belonged to him.

"How much land do you have?" He said nothing for a few moments. She wasn't sure if she over-stepped any bounds by asking him that question.

"Have you never heard the stories of my father and forefathers? The entire west was ruled by the Generals." Her mind went back to her lessons. One of them included learning about domains. Still, the thought of the entire west... "Back then, there were the Four Generals. They divided the land into North, South, East, and West to try avoiding feuds. Inu no Taisho ultimately decided that picking the regions they ruled over was best. He took the West and the others settled things themselves."

"I remember those stories." She smiled slightly, remembering her father telling her to read those, that they were important. "The wolves were among those to get land. I believe Kouga is up in running for the territory. He's the only full-blood prince left."

"Yes, I've dealt with the leader quite a bit. He mentioned naming Kouga as heir to the territory. As soon as his priorities get straightened out." His voice remained the same as they continued to talk. However, Sango continued to probe his aura. It was just as Rin said. She could somehow _feel_ his emotions. Not in his aura, not in his voice, not in his reflective eyes, but in something else. A separate sense. He was enjoying time with her. It was very subtle and it relaxed her, eased her anxiety and tension.

-------

They took it easy and arrived early the next day. Most of her time went to the care of her family. Most of his time went to studying her. He watched her pick the flowers, even said nothing when she handed him a basket to hold when it was filled. They got back and she tossed the dead ones into a pile to be burned while replacing them with fresh ones and praying over each grave. Then they both hunted for their own meals. He ate his alone and returned around the time she finished. She took a blanket from the chest in her little house and went outside. He followed her curiously. She bunched the blanket up and set it gently on the ground. They were on the grassy hill outside of the gates. She pulled off her green skirt and just remained in her pink kimono. Her eyes gazed into his before she pulled off her wakizashi and set it aside. She didn't wear any armor under her clothing anymore. It was much more peaceful since Naraku was dead.

"Come. Rest with me." She settled herself on the grass and fell back, the back of her head hitting the blanket. She had folded it long so that he could rest his head on it. "I used to do this with my mother. On clear nights, we would go out and star-gaze. We used to play games with the clouds during the day. We would see who could pick out the shapes first. It would be nice to teach Rin to play. I also played Janken with Kagome and the others. It was fun."

"Janken?" He sat down beside her but did not lay back. He kept one leg straight and one leg propped up. She grinned and raised her hand, palm facing him.

"Paper." She made a fist. "Rock." She made something like a peace sign, except sideways. "Scissors." He merely raised a brow but she knew he was curious. "You see, those hand signs are the game. You count to three and present your symbol. Paper beats rock but loses to scissors. Rock beats scissors but loses to paper. You see?" He didn't move or even give her a hint to whether he understood. She held up a fist and counted to three, before opening her hand. At the same moment he held up the symbol for scissors. "Scissors cut paper. You win." She was surprised that he had understood and even gave an effort to play. She did it again, once again choosing paper while he chose rock. "Paper covers rock." She covered his fist with her hand. His skin was surprisingly warm. She met his gaze before pulling her hand away and looking back up at the glittering heavens. A few dark clouds dotted the sky but it was mostly clear. She was asleep after only an hour of the quiet company that the Daiyoukai offered.

-------

Sango opened her eyes and was surprised to see a wooden ceiling. She was covered with the blanket she had using as a pillow. Her gaze was forced to the corner, where the Daiyoukai sat. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep. She could hear rain hitting the roof of the house.

"Thank you." The taiji-ya felt extremely grateful at the gesture. He had carried her and everything else inside. Her skirt, her wakizashi, and everything else. He said nothing but nodded once as an affirmative. "Maybe I can show you that game that I played with my mother tomorrow." She frowned slightly when a thought crossed her mind. "How long does courting take?"

"Even though you did not accept anything, it is still considered courting to me. When the time is close, we can feel it." He didn't know how to describe it but it was better to say the important part. "Inuyasha probably feels close. He has been acting odd as of late."

"Yes, he was..." She remembered their brief chat about Miroku. He was surprisingly open with her when he told her about how he felt that she had done the right thing. "So...you'll feel that way, too?"

"Something similar, possibly. Everyone is different." The silence that came after was tense and filled with silent questions. She stood and went to the door.

"I am going to get herbs for my lunch."

Later that night, after they had eaten their dinners and went back inside, Sango had water over the fire to make tea. The taiji-ya got the cups around and found herself often glancing up to look at the Daiyoukai. He was usually studying something in the room but sometimes he was looking at her. When she was finished making the tea, she set a cup in front of him. It felt strange for her to be there without Kirara. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his haori and pulled out a small charm. It was on the same bracelet as before. The first one had been a small silver dog with eyes made from amber. The second one was of a cat...with two tails. The eyes on the cat were tiny rubies. Her heart skipped a beat. She suddenly understood the meaning, the true weight, of courting gifts. They were all hand-crafted. Inuyasha had made simple things for Kagome but she thought it was because he had no concept for money.

"Sesshoumaru..." She breathed as she gently touched the trinket with her finger. "Why...are the gifts hand-made?" He paused, watching her as she studied the intricate markings of the small charms.

"To prove to those we are courting that we mean what we say." He frowned at her. "Did that houshi not give you anything while you were courting?" She hesitated.

"Some of his gifts...were not material items. Others he made but none were like this..." The taiji-ya wanted to take the bracelet into her hand, to feel the craftsmanship. Though, to take the gift into her hands meant that she accepted it. "Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this? I know you can't be happy courting a human. And Rin... She loves you and she would follow you anywhere you decided to go. She would want you to be happy." He was silent for a few moments.

"I am not my father. I have no desire to be around humans." He was staring straight ahead. "I know that it was Tenseiga that wanted to revive that child. I am not an idiot. I know why my father chose this sword for me. He wanted me to see what he saw in humans." Sango was astonished. He was definitely not himself. He wasn't hiding from her. He was talking about himself. Without restraint. "Izayoi was his downfall, his weakness. He should not want me to make his mistakes." Hesitantly, she reached out and touched his arm, the one that Inuyasha had cut off.

"Perhaps it wasn't a mistake. The only reason that someone like Inu no Taisho would sacrifice himself is out of love. Not even loyalty goes that deep. If it had, would he have been seeing her in the first place?" She took his hand and placed it over her heart just as she reached out and touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Did he never tell you that love is real? That perhaps Tenseiga knew you wanted to save Rin? That just because we're different, we're weaker than youkai? That humans and youkai can't feel the same things?"

"Where are you going with this?" He pulled his hand away, staring at her like she had committed a crime.

"Inu no Taisho loved Izayoi and his newborn baby, Inuyasha. He loved you. Both of his sons have something that he treasured. You were born to take different paths. Inuyasha wasn't meant to lead anyone. He saw strength in you. However, he saw a weakness in you, as well." She bit her lip. "He saw how closed off you were to the other part of the world. He knew you would never accept his hanyou son because you detested humans. I think that if he saw you now, he would be proud of you. He would see that you are realizing what he felt."

"Fool." He clenched his hands into fists, the delicate bracelet gently tinkling. He looked down at it. She felt tears sting her eyes but she knew she was too proud to let him see how much that word hurt. Though, was the word directed at her or at his father? "I was meant to rule. That part was true. I have no weaknesses."

"Then why choose a human? Is it because of what you said to Inuyasha about not having a pure-blood anyway? Or is it because of Rin?" He glared up at her.

"My reasons are my own." She stood up, suddenly angry.

"This is why I knew we wouldn't work! You close yourself off the instant you begin to feel something! This trial courting is pointless! We can't be together if I know nothing about you. I can't love a stone! I can't be with someone that's only going to hurt me with silence and secrets." She walked to the door and looked back at him. "I was beginning to see something in you. Now, all I see is a void. An empty, angry shell." Sango walked out and slammed the door. She walked in the chill night air, her arms wrapped around herself. Her brisk pace began to slow next to the graves of her fallen people.

_I can't get hurt again. Not like before... I don't want to feel that way again. Haven't I given enough? Aren't I meant to be happy?_

She fell to her knees beside Kohaku's grave. She had fought for his life. He had been her point of living, her finish line. She'd never made it to the end. Naraku had taken the boy with him. Tears fell down her face, first a few then too many to count.

_Weak. I'm too weak. I am not making anyone proud. I haven't moved on. I have no family. I haven't rebuilt the village. I haven't been happy since... I was whole._

Sango clasped her hands together and began to pray frantically. How much would it take to give her some slim chance at happiness?

-------

Sango felt the heat from the sun and pushed herself up. She looked around and noticed she was still next to her brother's grave. The previous night's memories drifted back and reminded her of why she was there. Reminded her of why she couldn't continue her trial courtship. She stood up and dusted her kimono off before turning and looking back at her home. Was he still there? Had he given up on them as she had? Only one way to find out. The taiji-ya walked back to her home and opened the door. Her eyes searched for his familiar figure sitting in one of the corners. He wasn't there. Breathing a soft sigh, she went inside and began to make herself tea.

A few hours later, she gathered her hunting equipment and left to get herself food. As she walked silently through the woods surrounding her village, she began to think back to her relationship with Miroku. Mainly, she thought about how many chances she had given him. About how many times he had groped other women while they had been engaged. Was it really fair to Sesshoumaru to give him just one chance? Was it fair to make him adjust to suit her? The relationship was supposed to be rocky in the beginning. At least until they adjusted to each other. She doubted that he would even want to talk to her after the things that had happened. She sat down by the river and stared into the clear water. She had taught her little brother how to catch a fish in his hands as a training exercise. Patience was everything when waiting out an attack or an ambush. Patience had been such a virtue during the Naraku portion of her life. Her father's training had been critical in her survival and the survival of her team.

_**"Kagome-chan! Look out!" Sango snatched up a rock and quickly launched it at the youkai. It would at least give the miko the distraction she needed. The rock hit him square in the face and he turned to snarl at her. Then the taiji-ya slid to the side and used her Hiraikotsu to bring a large branch of the tree down on top of their foe after Kagome had jumped out of the way.**_

_**"Thanks, Sango-chan!" The miko pulled out her bow and arrows, her sharp eyes scanning their bewildered enemy for any signs of the jewel fragment. "Forehead!" Unfortunately, her archery had still needed work at that point and she missed the target.**_

_**"Gotcha!" Inuyasha charged ahead with Tessaiga ready on hand. Sango climbed atop Kirara and swung out her weapon, causing the youkai to dodge the bone boomerang. He fled in the wrong direction, colliding with Inuyasha's blade. The hanyou smirked as he cut their opponent in half before allowing Kagome close to it. She used her arrow and dug the newly-purified shard from the forehead of the grotesque monster.**_

_**"Awesome teamwork, Sango-san, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled at them as he walked over to clean up the mess. "Need I say that if we keep this up, even Naraku wouldn't stand a chance."**_

It was a nice memory. One in which the group had come together as an actual team. Of course, the youkai hadn't been as smart as any of the others they had faced. Still, that had been the confidence boost the team had needed. They had all adjusted to one another. They fought sometimes but they worked around it enough and each found a way to change for the better. On impulse, her mahogany eyes darted to the moving shadows beneath the glittering surface of the water. She rolled up her sleeves and tied them them back before taking off her green skirt and hiking up the pink kimono. The taiji-ya then tied it beneath her obi, winding up with a knee-length kimono. She slid out of her sandals and walked quietly over to the edge. She dipped her feet in and got her balance instantly. She allowed her skin to adjust to temperature and waited patiently, clearing her head and allowing her anger and negative feelings wash away with the river. Her eyes closed and a small smile crossed her face.

_**"Careful, Sango-chan! Remember, you must be quiet and patient when you fish with your hands. You must allow yourself to be calm like the waves. Water is ever-changing. You must change yourself to adapt to the water before you fish." The little girl lost her balance a lot the first day, falling enough to bruise her knees. Every time she lunged for the fish, she would come away with nothing but scrapes and bruises. The next day, she took it slow and steady. She adjusted to the water. She listened to its fluid rhythm and its timeless wisdom. Her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. "Much better. Come, little one-" There was a sudden splash and the taiji-ya turned around to see his daughter holding her first hand-caught fish.**_

Sango's breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed. She listened to the same endless rhythm and timeless wisdom. Her eyes opened and she watched the slow pace of the swimming fish. No longer were they frantic and worrying about her. After a sudden splash, she had caught herself a fish for lunch. The taiji-ya slowly walked to the shore of the river and sat down on a large rock. She pulled a knife that had been strapped to her thigh.

"You should teach Rin to do that." Sango had sensed him the instant she stepped out of the peace. She knew he had been watching her.

"I will. I would teach her anything she wants to learn." Her voice betrayed nothing of their previous fight. Sesshoumaru stepped closer and sat on the slightly smaller rock beside her. He stared at the water, appearing as relaxed as she had been. The silence that drifted between them was not awkward. She made a fire and skewered her fish so that it could cook. The entire time, her soul retained the calmness of water. Her body was relaxed and her movements were unhurried. If they could be together as it was then, Sango had to admit that it would probably work out. The tranquility that she felt in that time was like no other since Naraku had built a dam to try and prevent her soul from flowing forward, preventing her natural changes.

-------

Her eyes managed to find his when she awoke late in the night. She had gotten to bed a few hours prior and fell asleep quickly. After such a relaxing day, she had been unprepared for the nightmares that had damaged her previously. She took a deep breath and sat up. Her head was clear and her previous thoughts ran through her head.

"Sesshoumaru, we should talk about what happened." He didn't even appear to care but the slight tensing of his muscles told her that he knew as well as she did that they did need to have a discussion. "I apologize for saying those things to you. I got angry and it shouldn't have happened. I learned from my father's lessons and what happened with Houshi-sama. We need to adjust and change to make this work. If we refuse to be like that river, if we refuse to change, we'll just keep butting heads like stubborn fools." She stood and walked over to him, blanket in hand, sitting so close to him that their shoulders were brushing.

"It was a talk that would have been better if avoided." Sango pulled the blanket around her shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it was better to have had it. It made me think over what we were avoiding. Neither of us talked about how we were feeling until that moment. It gave us the change we needed. The lesson that I needed to be reminded of." Her eyes closed and her voice lowered. "I want to thank you for saying what you truly thought, even if I didn't like it much. Hopefully, we can learn more from each other and grow closer from this." It was silent for a while and she began to drift off when she felt him shift. At first, she thought he was going to move away from her. It surprised her when his arm wrapped around her, his fingers brushing against her side. She smiled and fell closer, resting her head closer to his throat. That was how she fell asleep.

-------

_We've come a long way. As always, I'm trying my best! I sincerely love this couple and I love writing about them._

_It is hard to imagine sometimes but I find that certain scenarios can certainly bring together two unlikely people. It happens, ne?_

_Please let me know what you think because I do enjoy your feedback. I am very sorry about the long wait but work's been hectic lately and I've been kind of tired and ill (weather, undoubtedly)._

_Thank you all for your support!_

_-Angel_


	5. Part V

_**Best Wishes**_

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha.

_Part V_

-------

_**It was silent for a while and she began to drift off when she felt him shift. At first, she thought he was going to move away from her. It surprised her when his arm wrapped around her, his fingers brushing against her side. She smiled and fell closer, resting her head closer to his throat. That was how she fell asleep.**_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Do you think they're fighting?" The hanyou's question made the miko laugh. She shrugged as she leaned forward, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"I doubt that they are but who can be sure?" Her voice took on a lighter tone. Her silky black hair tickled his nose. He ran his fingers through it to pat it down. "All I know is that I've never been happier." Inuyasha almost grinned at the elation he felt, holding his new mate in his arms. Sango and Sesshoumaru had been gone for little over a week. Inuyasha had known he was close to taking her when they left. There had been no doubt in his mind. Miroku had left to journey to a village close by. He had been angry and upset after Sango had told him about giving Sesshoumaru a trial. "Say, do you know when they'll be back?"

"Not a clue."

-------

"Why in the hell are you doing this?" Sango wanted to pull her hair out. They had been perfectly fine until he had started being an immobile rock. "You can never make things a joint effort, can you? I'm trying to tell you about myself, I'm answering any questions, and I am putting my all into this. If you can't do that then I don't know what the hell we're here for." The taiji-ya stormed away angrily. He watched her go, slightly perplexed on the reason for her anger. He had never 'opened up' to anyone. What would force him to do so now? Apparently, she wanted to try. Sesshoumaru had never been trusting of anyone. Rin followed him around because she wanted to. She asked him strange questions all the time, never expecting an answer. He would never give her one. She would just go on talking about something else. But Sango wanted to know him. She wanted him to tell her things that he had never even thought about. She wanted answers to her strange questions.

They stayed away from each other for the better part of the day. Sesshoumaru worked on the next gift in the courting to take his mind from their 'fight.' The fact that the courting was possibly in jeopardy did not bother him. He would merely attempt answers to her next set of questions. His amber eyes focused on the small wooden figurine. His father had made a wooden statue for Izayoi. Of course, the general had made several before that but they were for himself and also for Sesshoumaru. The one he had been making had been a woman. He remembered asking what it was for and the answer that followed the question. The figurine he was carving resembled the taiji-ya with a little girl, Rin, in her arms. He stared at it for a long moment. Realization hit him. He would have to care for another human. Sango wasn't the worst person in the world to be with. Rin loved her. Inuyasha liked her. The houshi cared about her. Everyone she met liked her to a degree. He knew also how close she was to his brother's mate. Her village had been destroyed and still she stood strong against the one to cause it all. The slaughter of her family still haunted her. She didn't let it depress her.

"What are you doing?" The blade in his hand stopped momentarily before resuming his unfinished project.

"Making a figurine." Sango stepped closer and sat down in front of him. She watched as he worked, the small frown easing from her face. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it looked like her. The detail was amazing. Such intricate arts from such a powerful youkai. One said to be carved from stone. He stopped once more and looked up at her as she stared at the wooden figure. She reached out as though to touch the delicate details before hesitating. He held it out to her. "Looking at it does not mean that you accept it." Those words eased her hesitation and she took it gently from him.

"It's beautiful." She ran her fingers over the little girl. The little pigtail on the side of her head gave away the person it was meant to represent. The facial details weren't yet there on the girl but that was all it needed before it was finished. "Did your father teach you?" He nodded.

"I remember watching him make one for Izayoi. I was older than when I learned for the metals. That takes youki, heat, patience. This takes much more than that." She realized that the courting gifts grew ever more complex. It began with the ribbon for her hair, then the bracelet, the charms, and the wooden figurine. What was next, she couldn't even begin to fathom. She handed it back almost regretfully. How she longed to keep it, unfinished though it was.

"It is a lovely art." He watched as she fidgeted with her kimono, her fingers wrapping themselves in the colored cloth.

"What is it?" Very carefully, she reached inside her kimono and withdrew a scroll. Her hands trembled as she looked away and handed it over. The blush on her face hinted that it was something she was embarrassed about. He took it from her hands and looked at the small black ribbon that was tied around it.

"Before you open it, know that it is a gift. It was unfinished before our fight this morning and I thought about it this morning... I decided to finish it." The Daiyoukai frowned at the scroll. "The gift is without strings, Sesshoumaru. I know the rules during an actual courtship and I decided to let it go for this. The way things have been working out made me think about the future. Inuyasha and Kagome fight, I fought with Houshi-sama, and I'm sure every other couple that is half-way happy have fought at some point."

"The rules of courtship are binding, Sango. If I open this, it will mean that there is no going back." Her eyes widened and she looked at him with anxiousness written across her face. Sesshoumaru knew that it was ultimately her decision to be with him. It was not fair to her to bind her to him by opening a gift she did not need to give. He offered it back to her, setting it in her hand. "When you accept my gifts, I will accept yours." Sango had a decision to make. He had handed the decision to her. He could have opened it and bound them together through the rules. He hadn't. For Sesshoumaru, that was restraint. Her fingers closed gingerly over the scroll before she nodded. She would give him that night to open himself up to at least some of the questions she had about him. If all worked out well, by morning their trial would turn real.

The weather was nicer that evening so, before the sun set, Sango took Sesshoumaru to the same hill where she had star-gazed. It was cloudy enough for her to teach him the basics of the game she had played with her mother.

"We usually never kept score anyway. The winner would usually be the one with the most shapes pointed out." She pointed to a cloud to their left. "See how it kind of looks like a rabbit?" He scrutinized the cloud. The taiji-ya realized that he might not have the imagination needed to pick out the shape.

"The one next to it looks like a bird." He surprised her. For the remaining light, they pointed out different shapes. Sango's smile was brilliant as she rested back against the grassy hill.

"I haven't played that game since my father and Kohaku were alive." There was no pain her voice from the memory of the deceased. She looked peaceful and sounded almost wistful. "There was no time while dealing with Naraku." He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She grinned suddenly. "Look! The North Star." He moved his gaze to the star above them. "One of the brightest. Everyone says that if you get lost, you can use the position of that star to find your way home." He said nothing, merely rested beside her as she gazed up at the sparkling heavens. "Did either of your parents teach you anything fun or was it just how to fight and rule?" He hesitated for several minutes.

"Most games were lost to me. The others my age were allowed to play games and fight with each other for entertainment. I was forbidden from those activities because of who I was. I was the heir. No one wanted to be punished should I get hurt. I was busy most of the time anyway." He looked up at the dark sky, lit only by a sliver of moonlight. "My father was the one that allowed me any time to be by myself. My mother was harsh about my lessons. Inu no Taisho often woke me during the night and showed me tricks and told me stories." He went silent. She smiled at the fact that he had answered her.

"What kinds of stories?" She wondered if they were fables and myths that her village had learned.

"He liked to tell me of his travels and the wonders he had seen. I always wanted to wander and go to see those places he described so well. He also liked to talk about his strongest enemies and his greatest allies. Inu no Taisho was not as harsh a Daiyoukai as everyone thought. His sense of humor was dark at times but he didn't make it obvious who he was." He paused. "He told me that most rulers put up a barrier to protect who they were. He said that women were often tricky and liked to flirt with men of power and prestige to take precious things from them." She watched as he frowned in bitter disgust. "He said it was what my mother did to him. She had been the woman of his dreams until he had sealed the deal and made her his mate. Then she let the power go to her head."

"Izayoi had a position of power already, didn't she?" He nodded, still slightly hesitant to answer. She smiled in understanding and reached over, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his own. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I really like learning more about you and who you are. It's nice to see that you're trying to talk to me." He stared down at their hands, a slight frown on his face. She pulled her hand back, not knowing if he liked her being so forward. His amber eyes gazed at her in curiosity. "I didn't mean to be so forward... It's just..." She floundered for something to say. He turned his head and stared back up at the stars.

"As you were, Sango." The temptation to call her Taiji-ya had not yet faded and he had to catch himself. He couldn't very well call her that after all they had shared between them. She wasn't like the women that he knew. She didn't bow to him and his needs. She didn't flirt with him. She considered how he felt yet was also vocal about how she felt. Hesitantly, her hand slipped back into his own. Her skin was remarkably soft yet he could feel the calluses from her years of holding weapons. She was modest about her looks and was never too forward, which was why he had been surprised by her hand sliding into his own the first time. They sat like that, joined by the hands, and remained in a comfortable silence.

-------

Sango fingered the scroll, her mahogany eyes staring at the black ribbon. She wasn't sure he would like it but she was going to give it to him anyway. She was ready to take the step and let him court her. At the thought of it, her heart began to race.

"Sango." Instead of looking at him, she lifted her gaze to the river.

"Sesshoumaru." A slight smile graced her pink lips as she spoke his name. "Come, sit with me." She finally turned to face him, a serene look on her face. The river was the best place for her to think and calm herself down. He stepped closer but did not sit. His eyes were on the scroll in her hands. "I've decided to accept your terms for courtship. I will accept your gifts and give this to you in return." He sat after a long moment and pulled a small bag from across his shoulders. He handed it to her just as she handed him the scroll. "I have seen your gifts... I want you to go first." Anxiousness welled up inside of her as he fingered the slender ribbon. He pulled one of the ends and untied it. Then he proceeded to roll open the scroll. His amber eyes scrutinized the surface before he looked up at her.

"You did this?" A thin silver brow raised as he asked the question. She flushed red and looked away. The scroll held a picture drawn in ink of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Inuyasha. The brothers were in there because they were the biggest part of her life. Rin was important to her and also to Sesshoumaru. It was her new family. She hadn't added Kagome because the miko didn't know Sesshoumaru too well and because the picture was for the Daiyoukai so she wanted to give him a picture of the family he knew.

"It's...your family. I wanted you to have something of them always." He stared down at it. "They're important to me, too. It's my new family after the day we..." She paused, not sure how to express it. He nodded, understanding without the need for her to say it. "What happens? Would you...mind having a human ceremony? I've... well, I've always wanted to get married." The Daiyoukai said nothing. How long would it take for her to plan such a thing? How would they actually know the day to plan for? She looked thoughtful as she stared out at the river. He studied her as she daydreamed. Sango was pretty for a human. The only reason she hadn't been claimed had been because she was a taiji-ya. Human men didn't want strong women that were independent. He didn't see a reason why it was a bad thing. Perhaps because human men needed to be in control all the time.

"I do not see a need for a human ceremony." Sango looked back at him with a frown on her face. She seemed sad at the thought of not having one. "What does it consist of?" Sesshoumaru had never needed to know such trite things. He thought he remembered his father babbling about it once. It wasn't as binding and could be broken easily by jealousy, lust, greed, and envy. Also, humans were so fickle. They changed their minds and became unfaithful, like the houshi. One woman to grope wasn't enough.

"It's just a celebration of two families uniting. We each say vows in front of our closest friends and families. Usually, it is in front of a person in service to the gods, like a priest." She looked down. "It is the human ceremony in which the father gives his daughter away. In such cases as the father is not there then the man most prominent in the girl's life is the one to do it." He thought about the men in her life. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones he could think of. "If you do not want one..."

"Perhaps we may have one. You will need to speak with my brother and that miko of his, I presume." She nodded and let a grin spread across her face. He was going to endure a ceremony for her?

"What is your reason for allowing a wedding?" He stared at her, biting back a cold comment. He really didn't see a reason to deny it. It would be his last courtship gift. The one that meant the most to her.

"Your last gift...is something you want. Something that I can grant. It is usually given the day before or the day of the final courtship ritual. The day of the night we become mates." She drew in a short breath before a smile graced her face once again.

"That sounds wonderful..." She looked down at the bag and slowly opened the top. The first was the crimson ribbon. The second was the bracelet. The third was the second charm on the bracelet. The fourth was the wooden figurine. She looked at the astonishing detail he carved into the wood. Her face... It was perfect. Her expression was one of such happiness. She hadn't worn such an expression in so long. She moved on to the rest. Rin's expression hadn't been there. Her mahogany eyes stared at the girl's face. The expression was so...real. So happy. So...perfect. Tears stung her eyes at the emotional clarity it presented. Rin was in her arms and the two were looking at something ahead of them, both grinning ear-to-ear. She held it as he had been carving it. Facing him. Grinning at him. Happy to see him. She raised her gaze to the Daiyoukai. He was looking down at the picture she had given him. "Thank you." He looked up at her. She looked happy. Not in the way most people would look happy but in her own way. She looked...at peace. For once she wasn't hiding behind a wall. She was happy and she was expressing it. Sango held her hand out to her soon-to-be mate with a gentle smile on her face. No one, not even Rin, had looked at him like that. Without taking his eyes from her, he reached out and took her hand.

-------

Kagome stretched as she yawned, her eyes going to her sleeping lover. Her mate. She changed into the garb of the priestess and went outside to meet with Kaede. Usually, Inuyasha didn't sleep in but she knew he was stressed about not knowing what was going on with Sango and Sesshoumaru. She spotted the elderly priestess by the river, staring out over the water.

"Kaede-sensei." Kagome's grin eased the old woman's worries. She smiled back, her wrinkles becoming more defined. She was happy that Inuyasha and Kagome were able to find happiness. Sango was possibly on her way to becoming Lady of the West. Sesshoumaru had certainly been determined to get her. Kaede knew he would overcome what he had to in order to gain her heart. After all, Sango had challenged him. "What shall we learn today?"

"You have been doing well, Kagome. Better than I had hoped. Today we will work on another art, another skill that a priestess needs. I will also tell you of a few traits." Her words cut deep into the young woman. "Patience, kindness, and another one that is most important. Balance. You are doing well with the first two already. Patience is not learned and is present in only certain individuals. You put up with Inuyasha's whining enough in the beginning to know that much. Kindness is also not a practiced art. You are a very compassionate young woman. However, being compassionate and kind leads one often into the temptation to trust too easily. Especially in women. Trust is something that needs perfect balance. Just as your power needs to be balanced."

"Trust... Inuyasha is the one side. Never trusting. I was a good example of the opposite when I first began learning these things."

"Indeed." Kaede smiled as she pointed to the river. "This river is ancient. The water is new, constantly changing and never stopping. Its energy is limitless." She pointed to Kagome next.

"Your energy has limits. You must achieve balance by learning the limits. By testing yourself. By finding a spiritual balance."

"Yes, Kaede-sensei. What do I need to do?"

-------

Sango walked just ahead of Sesshoumaru, her mahogany eyes on the dirt road that would lead them back to the village. They had both decided that it was time to go back. Their alone time was up. They had gotten through their decision. She had given in. A small smile graced her face as she glimpsed the bracelet on her wrist. The ribbon was also in use, replacing the usual white one to keep her hair tied back. The hot sun shone down on them as they walked. Sango noticed, when they reached the lands in which Naraku had destroyed, that the farmers were out, trying to bring the life back to the soil. She waved with a grin on her face and they waved back, some tipping their hats to her and also to Sesshoumaru. They noticed he was a youkai but didn't care much about it because he was with Sango. They knew she wouldn't hang around with him if he meant harm. Sesshoumaru was surprised by their gestures. He could see it in their faces that they knew exactly who he was.

"I can't wait until this is restored. Even after he's gone, he's still causing trouble." Her eyes went to the dead trees. Sesshoumaru stopped and she looked back at him, pausing a few feet from him. He was staring at something at the side of the road.

"Come." She opened her mouth to protest to his order but then took notice of his expression as he gazed over at her. The taiji-ya walked over to him and her gaze followed to where he pointed. "It is as I said. The world is ever-changing. Naraku's destruction cannot last forever. Nothing will." Sango dropped to her knees and got a closer look at the small green blade of grass that reached up toward the sun from the blackened soil. A smile curved her lips as she stared at it.

"Amazing." She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking out across the terrain with a frown on his face. He must have caught the scent of something...or someone. The taiji-ya stood and touched his shoulder briefly to gain his attention. "Let's get going. We can make it before nightfall if we hurry." He nodded and they set out at a quicker pace.

-------

The village was quiet when they arrived. The stars were out and the moon was almost full, providing enough light for the taiji-ya to see by. She stopped by Kaede's home, hearing the voices of her friends. No doubt Inuyasha sensed them already. Taking a deep breath, she pushed aside the curtain and peered inside. Kagome sat with Kaede with Shippou in her lap. Kirara was curled up in a sleeping Rin's lap and Inuyasha was sitting against the wall, staring at the doorway in which she rested.

"So." The hanyou's voice made everyone stop and look at the door. Kagome grinned at her friend before excusing herself from her important conversation to greet the two. "What's up?" Considering the two hadn't bitten each other's heads off, he figured it must have been a success. His eyes then caught on the red ribbon in the taiji-ya's hair and the bracelet around her wrist. His eyes met those of his brother and the two shared a brief nod of greeting. The miko and the taiji-ya shared a hug.

"Want to go to the springs?" Kagome's voice was quiet but hinted at something. Kaede smiled as though to tell her student that their conversation could be put off. As soon as they had gathered their things and were gone, Inuyasha had his brother cornered while Kaede prepared the beds in the next room.

"Well? What's going on?"

"You noticed. If you do not know then you are still as dense as ever." His brother's insult didn't even appear to anger the hanyou. It was almost a first.

"How in the hell did you get her to agree?" His amber gaze narrowed. "That was pretty quick considering how stubborn she is."

"I did as she wished." The words seemed to strike a nerve with Inuyasha.

"You never did anything for anyone in your entire life. You expect me to believe that?" As if to answer his brother's question, the Daiyoukai looked at the little girl sleeping not too far from where they were standing. "All right, so you brought her back to life. That had to have something to do with that sword. I mean, have you ever considered doing anything nice or kind?"

"That is none of your concern. What is your concern is to keep that nose of yours in your own business."

"That's what I mean! How in the hell could Sango, of all people, care enough to give in to you?" Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before his amber eyes narrowed at his sibling.

"It is for us to know. If she should wish for you to know, then so be it. I will not tell you what I deem is none of your business." The Daiyoukai then walked over to Rin and picked her up carefully, not jostling her or the neko enough to wake them. "I will be using your home for the night."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha watched as his brother left. Something had to have happened to them. Maybe Kagome could get the story from Sango.

-------

Sango was on her way to Kaede's when she sensed that Sesshoumaru was not there. She stopped and looked in the direction of Inuyasha's shared home with Kagome.

"I told Inuyasha that he would use our home when you guys came back. We'll stay with Kaede for tonight and then I have something to show you in the morning." Sango nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you both so much for this." Kagome nodded as she hugged her friend good night. "I will find a way to repay you...and Inuyasha." The miko could see the fear and determination in the girl's eyes. She was afraid of the future. Then again, who wasn't? Sango was strong and had nothing to fear.

Sango walked slowly to the house. She didn't know what to do now that they were actually courting. The taiji-ya was nervous about letting him in and being with him. She didn't want that fear to consume her but never again did she wish to feel the pain of losing those she loved. That love would, someday, even extend to include Sesshoumaru. It may be even sooner than she thought or would like but it was something that seemed inevitable. He worked with her and answered her questions. He was trying. Though, she wasn't sure if it was hard enough. The person he was hiding...she had seen him. Though those times were few and far between, she felt a love for that man behind the icy exterior. During those times, it was when he was with Rin or when he talked about her. Even before Naraku had been defeated, she had seen him. Sliding the door aside, she slowly walked in.

"Sesshoumaru?" A small fire was crackling in the fireplace, lighting the room. He was nowhere to be seen. She sensed him in there. He stepped out of the other room, where Kagome and Inuyasha usually slept. He slid the door closed behind him. He looked up at her. "Is Rin still asleep?" He nodded as he sat by the fire. She slid the door closed and joined him, sitting across from him. She wanted to know what was up. "Who was it earlier?"

"Jaken will be here in the morning." Her eyes widened. His other companion still did not know of his decision to court a human. "Not that his opinion matters but I am not looking forward to the headache." She knew Jaken was loyal and he was against humans even more so than his lord. It was not likely to be a good meeting. That meant that the only time they would likely have alone would be the hours until morning.

"I can take care of him if he starts making trouble. I'm sure he won't argue with the idea I have in mind." His mouth lifted in a smirk. She smiled as the tension eased away. Standing up, she crossed the room to set her hand on his shoulder. "We should both be well rested before that encounter takes place."

"Agreed." He pulled her down to rest against him on the floor. His back pressed against the wall and her head was against his shoulder. It was strange for him to make a move. She looked up at him and went utterly speechless. His eyes were not reflective. She could see _him_. They looked like molten gold with the light of the fire dancing across his face. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her own for their first kiss. Sango's face was hot and she knew her skin was red. She was nervous that she would screw something up. After all, she hardly had experience in the relationship department. He pulled away after a moment and remained silent. Sango said nothing because she was still recovering. Her heart was pounding and her thoughts were scattered. Her first kiss. She froze. He wouldn't kiss her unless he had feelings of his own for her...would he?

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She looked up at him, hesitantly biting her lip. He looked down at her. "D-Does that-?" He said nothing but cut her off with a slight smirk and tightened his grip around her. She smiled with a dark blush still flaring on her face. Resting against his chest again, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

-------

Sango opened her eyes when the Daiyoukai moved. His eyes were focused on the door. She stood up and stared at his back as he walked to it. Sesshoumaru paused at the doorway and looked back.

"He is arriving in the village as we speak. I am going to greet him. Bring Rin with you." She nodded and went into the room to wake Rin as he left. Sesshoumaru made quick tracks to the main path through the village. He stood at the border of trees and waited for a few moments. The toad stopped not far from where he stood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The joy was evident in his eyes that he had missed the Daiyoukai. He said nothing but continued to stare hard at the small youkai. Sango and Rin were already closing in on the two. No doubt Rin was excited to be able to see her Jaken-sama again. "I have finished the mission you assigned to me. I hope I have not made you wait long." Nervousness edged the small toad's voice as he tightly gripped his staff, given to him by his lord.

"You have not." Without a moment further, Rin burst through the trees and tackled the youkai.

"Jaken-sama!" Her grin was wide and her voice contained excitement that she was trying to hold back. "I have missed you dearly!"

"Get off of me, Rin!" Jaken stood up and dusted his clothes off before noticing the taiji-ya standing slightly to the right, looking edgy. Her face held just enough anxiousness to give away the fact that there was something missing. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We have some matters to speak of." The Daiyoukai looked back at the taiji-ya and she held her hand out to Rin.

"Come and stand with me, Rin-chan."

"Yes, Sango-chan!" The little girl ran over and took the taiji-ya's hand, her grin still in place. The girl was awfully close to the woman, of that the youkai could tell. The first thought was that Rin was remaining in the village with the woman and her companions. However, Rin wouldn't likely leave Sesshoumaru so easily. It was something else.

"I have chosen my mate and we have begun courting. Soon, when we become mates, I will need to go to my lands and declare her the Lady of the West." Jaken watched his lord's impassive face as he spoke. "I will expect you to offer her your protection, whether she needs it or not, and your loyalty."

"Of course, m'lord! I never expected that festival to have such nobility there. Or someone powerful enough-" He stopped as he noticed Sesshoumaru's fists clench. "She meets the requirements of my lord's lands?"

"She does." Rin was looking up at Sango with a slight curiosity on her face.

"Where is she?" Jaken demanded lightly, his gaze wandering around the small clearing and stretching his sights behind the taiji-ya. No one else was around.

"She is standing amongst us." It took only a moment for the last piece to fall into place. "Sango is going to be the new Lady of the West. She agreed some time ago to allow me to court her."

"WHAT?" The toad youkai glared at the taiji-ya. "What trickery is this!? What spell did you place upon my lord? Remove it, witch!" Sango let go of Rin's hand and stepped forward, her hands clenching into fists.

"I am no witch. I have cast no spell. You, of all people, should know the strength of your lord." Her mahogany eyes glittered with wrath. "Should you not agree to this, your loyalty to your lord will be null. Do you wish to leave his side?" He pointed his staff at her.

"You are a filthy human woman with no background-"

"My father was lord and leader of the Taiji-ya. Of our village. I am known by all across this land. Even before the end, I was declared strongest though I am but a woman." She stood to her full height with her fists clenched at her sides. "Should you disrespect me now, I will grant you no mercy later. Your approval matters not, as you are not the Lord and you are not his advisor."

"But-"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's cold glare was enough to nearly stop the small toad's lungs. "Will you question my decision?" The stuttering began. Torn between his hatred of humans and his loyalty and love for his lord, he gave in to the idea and shook his head.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama." He looked Sango right in the face and saw determination there. He saw a woman that was just as fierce as any youkai. She was quite scary when she glared that way. Reminded him of his beloved lord. "Sango-sama..." He fell to his knees. Better to get it over with at that moment than to have to do it later. The Lord of the West was already angry at him. "I will swear upon you my loyalty and my protection... My life before yours. I will protect you with all that I am." He had bowed his head when he began speaking and now was hesitant to raise it. Not a moment later he heard her shift as she knelt on the ground with him.

"I will accept your loyalty and your protection, should I ever need it. Know that, in tough situations, you also have my own protection." She set her hand on his small shoulder. "Your loyalty to Sesshoumaru is what drives you to accept me. However, I do not wish it to be that way. I'll take it as a challenge. I will prove to you that I will take care of him. I am not someone who wants spotlight by being royalty. I never was. All I strive for is happiness and peace. I will never betray Sesshoumaru. You have my word. I will swear on the graves of my fallen people that I will not leave everything on his shoulders." The last portion was said quietly, so only he could hear. Though, she was certain that Sesshoumaru could hear it as well. She stood finally and turned to face her soon-to-be family. "Shall we?" Rin grinned and nodded.

"I'm hungry!"

-------

"You know it ain't gonna be easy." He crossed his arms in the sleeves of his haori. "The path from here on out is harder than facing even Naraku."

"No." She locked eyes with him, the old pain swirling within the depths of her soul. "I know the path will be hard but nothing will ever be harder than facing the murderer of my people." Her voice lowered and she switched her gaze to her feet, which were swinging from the edge of her seat on the well.

"They won't accept you and they won't accept your pups." Inuyasha was only trying to be realistic. Optimism wasn't his strong point. "The heir will have the toughest time." The taiji-ya bit her lip.

"I know... Before we even think about children, I want peace on that subject." He watched her hands as she gripped the wooden edge tightly. "I do not want anyone else to have to suffer like you did. I will never let your children go through that, either. Those times are done, Inuyasha. I promise." He smirked slightly as he shifted Tessaiga.

"Thanks, Sango. It's nice to hear that you plan on shaping a better future." She looked up at him and held out her hand.

"Don't believe me? I promise. I will swear on pain of my own death that I will fix things." He watched as she held out only the pinky finger. No one had ever done that with him before. He grinned when she smiled.

"Your own promise." He hooked his pinky around her own.

"No problem, little brother." He growled at her and waved his fist.

"Don't you start calling me that! I'm older than you are!"

"Dogs age differently!"

"Hag!"

"Mutt!"

"Bitch!"

"Watch your language!" She hit him over the head with his own sheathed sword. How she had taken it out of his hand, he would never know. "If we ever plan on having decent descendants, those words should die out!"

-------

_Yay! There's only a couple more chapters to go. I have some ideas for some decent timelines during those, especially the final chapter._

_I never intended for this to have a lot of chapters. I am happy with the way it's turning out._

_Thank you all for being so supportive and sticking with me from start to finish in all of my SessSan work._

_-Angel_


	6. Part VI

_**Best Wishes**_

Disclaimer

I do not own Inuyasha.

_Part VI_

-------

_**"Watch your language!" She hit him over the head with his own sheathed sword. How she had taken it out of his hand, he would never know. "If we ever plan on having decent descendants, those words should die out!"**_

She was honestly very jittery. The previous night, Sesshoumaru had been completely agitated. He had given her a nod and word spread throughout the village of their binding the next day. Miroku was completely miserable. Inuyasha had found him and dragged him back. As a safety, Mushin was there in case the houshi bailed last minute. He had been furious at the allegations and had told them that he would never cause so much stress to the woman he loved. He had to be there to see if she was truly happy...or if their relationship was enough to make her happy in the future. Inuyasha had been surprised when she asked him to give her away to his brother. She had told him that he was not only to be family but he was also the man that had gotten her through her toughest times. He had agreed after that.

"Sango-chan! Rin-chan just left with the flowers. You'd better be ready-" Kagome burst into the room and stopped in her tracks. The taiji-ya was wearing the kimono she'd picked out, white with a light blue obi, and her hair was fashioned in an elegant bun with chopsticks stuck through the top. They were white with light blue ribbons trailing down. Her bouquet consisted of white lillies, picked from her favorite meadow, the one that Kohaku had taken her to. They were tied together with a light blue ribbon, the shade matching both the ribbons in her hair and also her kimono. Her mahogany eyes were wide with anxiety and she was trembling. "Come on! That's your cue!" Inuyasha walked in and took her arm, smirking at her as he guided her steadily out of the house and down the small path covered in pink rose petals. Kagome had gone out first without Sango even realizing it. When she landed her gaze on Sesshoumaru, her breath was taken away. He was in an elegant haori, much like his previous one, though without the armor and the designs. His eyes were still the same amber, cold and reflective. However, the cold hard gaze softened slightly when Inuyasha placed her hand within his. Miroku tried to keep his voice even as he went through the ceremony.

When, at last, they were finished with the vows and the small party took place, Sango remained with Kagome. Inuyasha was speaking with Miroku and Sesshoumaru was with Rin and Jaken. Kaede made her way over to the two girls and said her congratulations to the taiji-ya.

"I wish I could offer advice to you but there is nothing I could say that you do not already know." Sango took those words to heart and hugged the elderly priestess.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me. Without all of you, I would never had made it to where I am." They knew she was speaking of Naraku and also the murder of her family and people.

"Sango-chan..."

-------

The festivities continued on into the night and, before long, it was time for everyone to go to their homes. Jaken and Rin stayed with Kaede that night and Sango headed to their home with her husband beside her. The villagers and Inuyasha had built them a home. Kagome had shown it to them on the day Jaken arrived. She silently stared at her feet as she walked, her hands folded in front of her. After a moment, she glanced over at the Daiyoukai. He was staring ahead, a small frown on his face. Was he not happy with her? She had been excited after the ceremony and the party that had been planned. Kagome had done wonderful work for a wedding with an unplanned date.

"Sesshoumaru?" He stopped when she spoke softly. His amber eyes gazed into her mahogany ones as she flushed lightly. She was nervous again. It wasn't everyday when she became wife and mate to a man she was beginning to love. Her modest hesitation was endearing and he found himself relaxing. If he was tense, she would read it and become even more nervous. He took hold of her hand and began leading her once again. They arrived and he started a fire. They had tea together and hardly spoke a word to each other. Each were in their own thoughts, adjusting to the lifestyle they would have to share with one another. When he finished, he stood and offered her his hand. She accepted gratefully and stood only a moment before she was in his arms. His kiss began light as he carried her into their room before the heat began ripping through her body. He rested her gently beneath him and broke their kiss only once to gaze at her with a question on his lips. She leaned up and kissed him, her hands gripping the front of his haori tightly. That was the only answer he needed.

...

Sango lay awake, her mind restless and her body exhausted. She fingered the fresh wound on the base of her throat, at the junction between her right shoulder and her neck. Her eyes stared up into the darkness that was the ceiling while her thoughts raced a million miles per second. Beside her, Sesshoumaru was slightly on his side with an arm around her while the other rested on her stomach. His amber eyes were half-lidded and fatigue was present. It wasn't every night he poured his youki into a bonding mark. His silver hair was like a curtain and her dark locks mingled with it, having been torn out of the elegant bun. Sweat glistened on their skin from the soft moonlight that drifted in from the open window. She shivered and he tightened his hold on her, drawing her closer to his chest. His heart beat steadily within his chest and she could feel it on her cheek as he adjusted them to fit comfortably against one another. It was a tender moment, cold and unfeeling though he could be. His eyes closed as he heard and felt her soft sigh. She draped one arm across his waist and closed her eyes. No words needed to be shared between them. They knew in that moment how they both felt. As they drifted into slumber together, they both felt the same way.

-------

Sango gathered her things and threw her pack over her shoulder. Kirara danced around her feet impatiently. She wanted to greet the others for brief good byes. They had remained in the village for a few days and then decided to leave to journey to the Western lands. The taiji-ya left their home, which was quite silent and imposing without her personal items and Rin's loud, cheerful singing. The little girl was excited to have Sango joining them on their travels. She met everyone in front of Kaede's home. Her smile brightened their moods as she hugged them before stopping in front of Miroku. She faced him with a slightly solemn look but chased it away with a smile.

"Houshi-sama, when you're ready...you can come and visit us. We will have tea and be able to talk as good friends once again. All right?" She felt sadness in her heart as she spoke those words. He smiled slightly at her and nodded, looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"May I?" The Daiyoukai met the houshi's gaze before turning away. Sango knew she would have to thank him later as Miroku's arms pulled her into an embrace. She felt that sadness return because it felt like she wouldn't see him for a long time. "I will always love you, Sango-san. Therefore, I wish you happiness." He let go of her. She met his blue eyes with a smile.

"I wish you happiness...Miroku-sama." His sadness seemed to fade as she smiled wider.

"I will visit. It is a promise." He turned back to face the Daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru stared back coldly. "Thank you and please take care of her." With a few more good byes, they left the village together. Sango was walking toward her future, toward her new home.

-------

"What does that mean?" Sango was so furious, she was close to tears. "What do they suggest, then?" He said nothing but stared at the door, fury and disbelief hardening his gaze even more. "That we can never have children? Do they want you to take another woman for an heir?" That was it. He stood up and glared at her.

"Of course they suggested that!" She had never seen him lose his temper as he had in that moment. "They don't care who is Lady but they will not allow a half-breed to be heir." Sango had been angry and upset until she heard those words from his mouth. Her anger remained but her anguish at their refusal to accept any child of hers was beyond what she could deal with. She spun around and went to the balcony of their room, trying to regain enough composure to face him. The both of them had been struggling to find a solution that would appease those youkai. For over a year, they had tried everything they could think of. Nothing was working. She was at her limit. Her mahogany eyes closed against the tears she could feel approaching.

"What are we going to do?" Her soft voice made his anger cool immediately. His amber gaze was focused on how rigid her back was. "What does this mean for us...?" It had been a fight to get them to accept her. She had to prove she was who she claimed to be. It had been hell for a while and, just when things cooled down, those elders started in on their issue with an heir.

"I will not fight with them anymore. They cannot bind me like they bound my forefathers. Their tyranny ends here." He could smell the reason why she wasn't facing him. He knew she was too proud to let him see how much they were hurting her. She wanted to be strong for him and to prove to herself that she wasn't weak. It made him angry to see how they reduced her self-confidence to this level. Finally, she turned to him and walked over, slowly folding him in her arms. His own arms automatically circled her body, drawing her as close as possible.

"I know you're trying." Her voice was so sad that it was almost heart-breaking. "I want to fight them beside you. You can't do this alone." He looked down at her before resting his forehead against hers. "You shouldn't be doing this alone."

"You needn't face them." His voice was soft yet still cold. She almost shivered from the feel of his breath against her skin. "All will be well, Sango." She looked up at him, meeting his amber eyes. Before she could protest, his lips were against hers. Her mind wanted her to pull away but her body couldn't find the strength to do it. She wanted his comfort. She wanted to forget the troubles they were putting her through. All she wanted was him. The only thing her mind registered was the feeling of being gently pushed down onto the bed before everything else became a passionate blur.

-------

Sango sat down, breathing a soft sigh as she rested her hot face against the cool stone. Her morning run had taken her longer than usual and had also tired her out more than usual. She opened her eyes when she felt his presence. A smile graced her pink lips and she looked up to meet amber eyes. Warm amber eyes beneathe unruly silver bangs.

"Inuyasha." Her voice warmed considerably and she gripped the wall to help her stand. He was at her side and lifted her gently around the waist. It had been little over a month since she and Sesshoumaru had almost fought because of the elders. The youkai had been rather quiet since the Daiyoukai had spoken to them. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on her slightly.

_Now I know why he asked me to check on her. Does she know yet?_

The hanyou watched her as she breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

"What were you doing?"

"My morning run." She responded lightly. "Just because I get protected by youkai, doesn't mean I should stand around and let myself waste away." He stared at her. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Why didn't you bring the others?" He knew he needed to think fast. He shouldn't be the one to blunder out something his brother probably kept hidden for good reason. Then again... The bastard still owed him.

"I was in the area. I've been checking up on things since you left. You know, to keep everything peaceful." He made a face at the fact that it was a terrible excuse. She laughed, thinking that he made the face because Kagome had made him.

"Kagome-chan makes you do rounds now?" He froze. She'd bought it?

"Uh... Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I saw the asshole was away and decided to visit you." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth in check. Rin-chan could be hiding around here and hear your foul language." He rolled his eyes at her lecturing. She would make a wonderful mother.

"Whatever. Did you need anything?" Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." She answered suspiciously. "I have a castle filled to the brim with food, drinks, beds, and weapons. I think I'm good." He narrowed his eyes back.

"Fine." He spat resentfully. "I was just asking because..." He stopped himself but that left him in a very awkward position.

"Because?" Her brow raised. He was knee-deep in shit. He knew he was either going to have to come up with a good lie or tell her the truth. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru was never very forgiving...

"Kagome's been worried. You haven't written to her. Not to mention the elders... The last thing we heard was that they would accept you as Lady but they didn't want a hanyou as heir." It was a very valid reason that was also the truth. Kagome hadn't been leaving him alone since the last letter arrived. She looked away with a guilty flush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Sesshoumaru said that he would talk to them. That's the last I've heard, too. I wanted him to let me talk to them but it wasn't really happening. He wouldn't let me." Inuyasha took a moment to look her over. She was still really fit and her physique was still the best he'd ever seen for a human woman. She didn't look frail and that was good.

"It was a good idea not to let you talk to them. That way you can only imagine what a bunch of assholes they are. Did you see them when you proved your worth?" He sounded relieved that his brother hadn't let her go.

"No, I could only sense them. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me look around." She looked up at the castle as she talked to him. "Nothing I say would be good enough anyway, would it?"

"I'm not sure, Sango..."

-------

Inuyasha had been talked into joining her for lunch. There were so many stares in the kitchens and dining area that he requested they eat outside. Sango had agreed and they were set up in the private gardens with a blanket set up on the grass. It was one that Kagome had brought before, from her time.

"Have you heard anything from the others?" By the tone of her voice, he knew the exact person she was wondering about.

"No, not since you left." The houshi had gone the opposite way after parting with good-byes. He never stopped into the village after that. "No rumors, either."

"Oh..." She looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. Was he going to avoid her forever? "I saw Kouga a little while ago."

"You did?" She nodded as she picked up a rice ball. "What's he up to?"

"Getting betrothed to some heiress from a different tribe." She explained about him having to meet with the leaders of the land since he was moving up from prince very soon. "He was shocked to see me here and to hear that Sesshoumaru had chosen a human. It made him want to fight but he knew that Kagome was mated to you." He smirked at that fact, making a proud face that made the taiji-ya laugh. "He told me to pass on a message." She cleared her throat. "He said, 'If that mangy, flea-bitten mutt lets anything happen to Kagome, I will see to his personal hell.'" She had done a good impression of the wolf. It made Inuyasha chuckle. "He said it with a smile and such a good-natured face that it was hard to believe."

"He let you visit your village? I noticed that it was a bit fixed up when I last went through." Their talk continued on for a few hours and they hardly realized the passage of time.

"Sango-sama, your presence is requested in the main hall." A young youkai woman named Ayumi smiled timidly at her. Some of the servants were very nice while others were spiteful. She only dealt with the ones that Sesshoumaru trusted to take care of her in his absence. "Yuu-san is looking for you." Yuu was one of the guard. He was her favorite and always kept her company, not mention in shape.

"Tell him I'll be right there." The youkai hurried away, intimidated by Inuyasha's presence alone. "Kagome-chan is probably wondering where you are right now. Give her my love and tell her that I'll come and visit soon."

"I will." She walked him out and watched with slight sadness as he flitted away. He was getting faster...stronger... She only wished she could've been there to help him more. Inuyasha had always been her friend, her rock, and the one that she needed to pull her through the worst of times. Even if he got scolded by Kagome and Miroku both, he still nagged at her about being weak when she felt down. It made her angry and pulled her through the fog. Whenever anything got her down, she just imagined him telling her not to be so weak. He made her stronger in ways she couldn't have gained on her own.

-------

Sesshoumaru's return was his usual. Quiet and full of surprises. Sango was changing into one of the elegant kimono that was hanging in the closet. Ayumi was helping her with the obi. The youkai was the only one allowed around the Lady of the West, except some of the guard.. Sesshoumaru was known for his mistrust of others and he especially did not want anyone as such so close to his mate. He walked in when they were just finishing up. Sango looked excited when she noticed him standing there. Ayumi bowed on her way out after quickly finishing her task.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." The taiji-ya looked lovely in the kimono, yet so...not herself. She was herself in her uniform and in her traditional traveling clothes.

"A guest?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he stepped closer and fingered the long sleeves.

"Of course. They were going to stay until you arrived. I have no idea who they are but I was told to be dressed appropriately. Yuu told me about it and was very brief." The daiyoukai bit back a snarl. He hated having guests waiting for him when he arrived back. His amber eyes fell to the rest of her concealed body. "I hope they leave early. I've been so tired lately. It's not my usual time but..." She let out a sigh and moved her hands up so that she could use her fingers to massage her temples.

"I will be there for dinner. Go on ahead and greet them." The usual routine when he had guests waiting was to have Sango greet them until he was ready. She rose to her toes and kissed his cheek before quietly departing. He was at odds. She didn't know. Inuyasha hadn't screwed up and blurted it out. He would need to tell her after the dinner. He dressed quickly and hoped that the guests were not so important.

-------

Sango opened the door and peered into the deserted dining hall. The only ones in there were the serving youkai that were still preparing the tables. She slipped inside and back into the kitchens, getting herself a small drink of water before she went back out. Her steps were light as always as she went back to the dining hall. No one was there, making it eerily silent. The doors opened not long after she sat and three guests emerged from the hallway. Standing quickly, she bowed.

"Welcome." She stepped closer and paused before them with a smile. "It is a pleasure to have you as our guests." The man on the left returned her gestures stiffly.

"It is a pleasure to be in your company, Sango-sama." The voice came from the woman on the right. Her jade green eyes were bright with curiosity. "We have heard much about you." The man in the middle was the one that kept the taiji-ya's attention. Every instinct inside of her was telling her to get away from him.

"I am certain you have." At the sound of the voice, Sango visibly relaxed. Sesshoumaru strode through the door, his posture stiff as he realized who he was dealing with. "Forgive my lateness. I have only just returned."

"We heard you would be arriving soon." The woman seemed to be the speaker of the group. Her eyes flashed with approval at the sight of the daiyoukai. "It relieves us to see you here now." There was a moment of silence before Sango, fumbling for something to say, decided to just go with it.

"Shall we sit? I believe the food should be ready soon." The tension eased as they sat and tasted the wine in their glasses.

"What brings you here?" Sesshoumaru had a gift of being quiet yet absolutely intimidating. "I assume it has to do with the elders." At the mention of them, Sango's body went rigid.

"Of course it does." The man that had been in the middle finally opened his mouth. His brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance and centered upon Sesshoumaru. "They will soon be no more. We are becoming acquainted with everyone they are...involved with. I assume this has something to do with your last visit over a month ago." Sesshoumaru let a smirk curve his lips.

"You assume too much. I merely had a word with them about some of my rights and decisions as a Lord of the West. After all, I am the only one capable of taking care of this land my father ruled." The conversation took so many turns and twists that Sango couldn't keep up. She wondered exactly what was going on and, before she could figure it out, dinner was over and Sesshoumaru sent her to their quarters with his promise to be up later. She stopped in to see Rin and tucked her into bed with a soft lullaby. Jaken was waiting outside the door for her. He looked up at her in curiosity before they journeyed to his master's wing of the fortress.

"How was the trip, Jaken?" Her words were forced as her tired mind became overwhelmed. "It was quite fast."

"My Lord wanted to get back as quickly as possible. I believe he has other plans to attend to." The toad youkai stopped outside the door. He was surprised when she bent down and set her hand on his head.

"I will see you in the morning." Before he could properly react, the door was already sliding closed. A deep red blush spread across his face. She had been kind to him the entire time she had been with his lord. He had even tried to sneak glances of them and when he succeeded, he was surprised. Sesshoumaru was different around her. Not even Rin had seen that side of him.

Sango sat on the bed until Sesshoumaru entered the room. His rigid posture told her that the rest of the night had been tense and that the news he had not wanted her to hear hadn't been too great. She had changed into her usual yukata to get comfortable.

"Sesshoumaru?" His eyes were narrowed as he looked over at her. She knew not to push for answers but she also wanted to know what was bothering him. "Why did you send Inuyasha?" His expression hardly changed as he stalked over to his closet. "He wasn't about to let it slip that you sent him but I knew that something was up. Is there some kind of danger I should be worrying about? Really, you don't have to hide anything." He knew from the edge in her voice that even though her words were different, she would force him to tell her one way or another. Not to mention that even he thought that the explanation was long overdue.

"You need not worry." He glanced back at her. "While I was away, some things were taken care of. Those youkai here tonight were merely telling me about the decision the elders had reached. They wanted to know why I was the most...frequent visitor." There was a rustle of clothing and he didn't have to be looking at her to know that she had crossed her arms. "The reason I sent Inuyasha is also the reason why I went to the elders. They backed off because they knew that I had the right and the power to kill them if I thought they were over-stepping their bounds." He turned to her as he removed his haori. "They are accepting my heir as the next ruler." It was silent in the room before a grin spread over her face.

"Really?" Then a frown settled over her face. "What does that have to do with Inuyasha?" He had changed quickly and sat down on their bed, his eyes never leaving hers. The stare was unnerving as he reached out and brushed her cheek. A dark flush spread across her face. He leaned so close, it almost seemed like he was going to kiss her. His lips brushed her cheek. A shiver ran down her body when his hot breath brushed her ear.

"I believe that answer is within you..." She was so disoriented from his proximity, she hadn't noticed that he had untied her yukata until his hand was against her bare abdomen. The taiji-ya fell back on the bed and stared up at him breathlessly. Riddles? Her heart was pounding too hard and she could hardly even think straight. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Mahogany met amber in shock. Suddenly, with speed that almost surpassed even the daiyoukai, she threw her arms around him. The only thing registering in her mind was the joy of a family that was soon to come. Her lips claimed his in a heated, passionate kiss that had even the great Sesshoumaru reeling. He returned it with just as much heat.

-------

Sango sent a letter to Kagome and Inuyasha the very next day. She couldn't wait to see them. To finally begin the life she wanted. A family... Her family... Jaken and Rin entered the dining hall just as she was finishing up her letter. She handed it to Kirara and the neko took off immediately, her ruby red eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sango-chan?" Rin asked as she walked forward in slight hesitation.

"Rin-chan! Jaken! Come on, breakfast is almost ready." The woman looked stunning in a light pink kimono with a red obi. Her hair was down, as she didn't have the patience to put it up. Sesshoumaru entered the hall just as Jaken took his place beside Rin. Sango's face was absolutely glowing. She smiled at her daiyoukai when he sat down beside her, a light pink tint flaring on her face. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru." He gave her a long look before nodding and looking directly at Jaken.

"I have an errand to run in a day or so. I must inform everyone of our news."

"Why not just gather everyone? It would be nice to have you stay after giving me such wonderful news." Rin looked at Jaken in confusion. Did he know what was going on? "Rin-chan." The little girl stood and went over to the woman. "I have something important to tell you. Come with me after breakfast, all right?"

So, after they ate, Sango and Rin went out to the gardens. Sango held Rin's hand and they continued in silence before stopping at the small koi pond.

"Rin..." The little girl turned around to face the woman she thought of as her mother. "I am...going to be having a baby."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be a daddy?" Rin's voice was filled with a growing excitement.

"Yes." Sango answered as she pulled her into a loving embrace. "I am going to be a mommy and you are going to have a little brother or sister to watch over." Ever since she had joined Sesshoumaru in his travels, ever since the daiyoukai had saved her life, she had wanted to be as close as possible to him. Now that he was married to Sango and had a child on the way, they could finally all be a family. "I would love it if you would decide to accept the baby as a brother or sister."

"I always wanted..." Her voice softened and tears escaped her eyes. Rin couldn't finish her sentence. For the first time since she had been with Sesshoumaru, she began crying. She held tightly onto Sango and let all of her happiness out in tears. "Always..."

-------

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived the next day. She didn't tell them the news through the letter but rather said that she wanted them to join her for tea. She mentioned that she had news. The hanyou suspected that his brother had finally revealed the big secret. They were all gathered for lunch and Sango looked absolutely thrilled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a slightly worried expression. He wasn't ready for pups yet... He hoped she wasn't.

"Kagome-chan, I am sorry for worrying you. I know that all of this business about acceptance has made you as crazy as I am." She paused briefly. "The elders are breaking apart. Their approval is void. I-I'm going to have a baby."

"You're pregnant?" Kagome couldn't keep the surprise from her expression. Nor the happiness that burst through her when the taiji-ya nodded. "Wonderful!" Inuyasha almost groaned when they started talking about babies. He wished someone would save him from the horrible fate he was about to endure. He almost felt like thanking his brother when the daiyoukai entered the room.

"Little brother." His smooth voice was still cold and arrogant.

"Sesshoumaru." The hanyou stood and walked to where his brother had paused. "They're talking about babies. Let's get out of here." It was quiet enough to not be heard by the humans. It was enough to make Sesshoumaru turn on his heel and join his brother in the hallway. "I'm not ready for pups yet but I know Kagome's gonna hound me about it now."

"You can't sit through a conversation between women?"

"You _can_?" It would have been a _touche_ if Sesshoumaru said nothing. That was not the case.

"It is in the training for a young lord. Should we need to court a woman, we need to learn to tolerate the potential endless blathering." Inuyasha cringed as he imagined Sesshoumaru sitting through something like that. The patience involved was not something the hanyou had. "It fades out after a while." There was a moment as the younger brother took in the words.

"Did you just...make a joke?" An awkward silence shadowed the brothers as they continued their walk outside.

"I am going to invite others at Sango's request. She doesn't wish for me to leave." He paused briefly. "If you are not going to continue speaking with the women, then you should make yourself useful."

"Hey!"

-------

Sango frantically tied Rin's obi and fixed the little girl's braid. She checked herself in the mirror before running out the door. Rin was pulled behind her by the hand as they flew down the hallway. The guests were arriving as they ran. Sango had slept in after an all-nighter the previous night. She slowed when they neared the dining hall. Voices drifted out from the opened doors.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha? You look like you just jumped into a tar pit!" Those voices came from outside. Sango and Rin cautiously walked down the rest of the hall and peeked outside. The hanyou was covered from head to toe in dark mud. He looked irate enough without having to be scolded.

"Look, it wasn't my fault. I'll go clean off and meet you inside. No one's here for me, anyway." She watched him walk away with her arms crossed.

"Come on, Kagome-chan. There are guests inside and I just got ready." The miko whirled around with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha will be there soon." A slight pink tint colored the young girl's cheeks.

"You heard that, huh? I hate yelling at him but he seems so...childish. Irresponsible." She looked over at her friend. "I'm sorry to be unloading my problems on you. You've got so much to celebrate."

"You shouldn't be worrying about that. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't listen to you." The taiji-ya grinned. "Inuyasha's lucky. No matter what he goes through, he stays the same. I would give anything to have that kind of strength. I've changed so much that I barely know myself. He will always be that way. The way that made you fall in love with him." Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she noticed that they were already at the dining hall. Sango was right. She usually was. Her advice had always been the best.

"Sango! Kagome!" A familiar voice called to them from the other side of the room. Kouga rushed over with a girl barely falling into step behind him. "Good to see you! Hey, what's this all about anyway? Sesshoumaru never calls on so many people at once." Sango grinned and shook a finger at him.

"If I have to tell you, you haven't grown into your nose or your senses yet. And this isn't even half of the guests we're having tonight." Kagome looked at the demon girl next to Kouga. She had long red hair that was thrown up into pigtails and bright jade green eyes.

"Sango, Kagome, this is Ayame." Ayame bowed her head to Sango and gave a passing smile to Kagome. "Ayame, this is Sesshoumaru's mate, Sango. And that is his brother Inuyasha's mate, Kagome." His azure eyes met Kagome's for a moment before he smirked. "Didn't the mutt show up?"

"Don't you ever shut your trap?" Inuyasha barged right in on their conversation with an easy smirk on his face. "We can always take it outside if you've got a problem with me." Sango crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"If you two decide to fight, I would have to interfere. I don't want people fighting at such a joyous gathering." A sly smirk grew on her face when Inuyasha's face went slightly pale.

"You win." The two backed off readily. They never intended to take anything outside anyway. Not to mention that she was pregnant and the unholy wrath of Sesshoumaru . "Where's my dumb-ass of a brother?" With a roll of her eyes, Sango pointed to where a different group was gathered. The former elders.

"What are they doing here? I thought they were done." Kagome looked at Sango with a slightly panicked expression on her face.

"They are. I invited them. They were getting sick of ordering everyone around, especially Sesshoumaru. He never did like to listen to orders." The taiji-ya grinned. "Besides, Sesshoumaru said that they wanted to see me and meet with me face-to-face." She left them a few minutes later to go and see them.

"Sango." Sesshoumaru's gaze was immediately followed by four others. They studied her quietly as she stopped at her mate's side. "These are the elders." She smiled kindly.

"It is a pleasure." There was one woman among the three other men. Though they were old, she got the sense that they were far older than she could hope to imagine. After all, Sesshoumaru was older than she knew. Their inspection continued and lingered on her abdomen just long enough to make her uncomfortable. She wasn't showing yet. It was far too early.

"It appears that your words were true, Sesshoumaru. Most of the rulers are willing to accept your children, hanyou or not." The new rulers were younger and easily intimidated, not to mention open to new ideas. They had all heard of Inuyasha's dominance against another powerful hanyou, Naraku. Sango's joy at the words almost made them guilty that they had given her such a hard time. With a smooth movement, she placed her hand on her mate's arm and smiled up at him. The room was still and everyone had their eyes on the Lord and Lady of the West. Inuyasha noticed the look in his brother's eyes that he had never seen before. It made him feel regret for ever thinking that he was cold and heartless. Kouga looked at Sango and watched in slight fascination as she easily pressed close to the daiyoukai. The rest of the lords and leaders of their lands had arrived by that time. The taiji-ya left his side momentarily to address their guests.

"Thank you all for coming. Tonight's feast will be ready soon. If you could all be seated..." Her voice was clear and they listened to her, only taking their eyes from her when needed. She walked over to her seat beside Sesshoumaru's. Rin and Jaken were seated just across from Inuyasha and Kagome. "As you all probably have found out by now, this is a joyous gathering. The new heir to the Western Lands...has been conceived. I am grateful to all of you for your acceptance." The food was brought out and they all sat together, sharing polite conversation and memories. Inuyasha and Kouga made a lot of people lighten up with their banter and stories of their angry fighting.

"I usually had to 'sit' him into oblivion after those fights just to get him to calm enough not to follow you." Sango laughed before relaying a few stories about how his temper had gotten them in trouble. She realized how light-hearted the room's atmosphere was and couldn't help but feel better. Her mahogany eyes watched as everyone traded their own humorous stories. Bonds had been made and it made her feel a joy so profound that she couldn't help but smile. The world she was hoping to achieve was right in front of her. The youkai lords and leaders were all speaking to Inuyasha without distaste or disgust. He looked happy. For the briefest of moments, his amber eyes met hers and he smiled. Relief was in his eyes, as well as gratitude. She grinned back before turning her gaze to Sesshoumaru. His barriers weren't completely down but he didn't seem as tense as he usually was. The taiji-ya felt herself relax as she surveyed everyone.

_Amazing..._

Their hard work and persistence had done it. They were so close to a world of acceptance. She let those thoughts linger a bit before the conversation drew her in again. Everything was falling into place.

-------

_Well, this chapter got some things accomplished. I apologize for the LONG wait. It's been tough the past few weeks. I was sick for a while and work has been a little rough._

_Enough of my rambling! I had it in my head that I was going to finish this chapter by tonight and so I have!_

_=D_

_There will probably be only one more chapter after this. I have some of it worked out so all I have to do is get it typed out. Hopefully, I won't have to make you wait so long. Thank you for your patience! It means a lot._

_-Angel_


End file.
